the yellow flash
by causetoday-kun
Summary: naruto mencoba debut basket di jepang karena ulah kiyoshi. 'kiseki no sedai'. sebagai rintangan yang akan di hadapi oleh naruto! dan penungguannya untuk melawan team hebat yang mungkin bisa mengalahkannya! kuroko dan naruto yang menjadi partner bayangan tanpa membutuhkan cahaya! kagami yang akan bersinar sebagai matahari dan naruto bersinar layaknya bulan.warn : crossdress!naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

 **bukan milik saya**

 **Warning :**

 **Ooc, typo, EYD, Dll.**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x hinata**

 **The yellow flash I**

"sil-nii, jun-nii besok aku akan kembali ke jepang! jadi berkunjunglah suatu saat nanti! dan akan ku tunjukan permainan team milikku!". tantang anak dengan tinggi 190cm berambut pirang pada dua orang dewasa. satu dengan muka arogannya dan satu dengan otot besar yang tercetaknya di seluruh badannya.

"tunjukkanlah dan akan ku hancurkan monyet di team milikmu!". ucap orang dengan badan berotot tidak lupa dengan seringai meremehkannya.

"aku akan datang ke jepang! dan jangan lupa siapkan monyet yang akan ku buat hancur!". balas orang dengan tampang arogan.

"diamlah! 1 tahun lagi datanglah ke jepang! di hari ulang tahunku! karena kekalahan nii-san adalah hadiah ulang tahunku! hahaha ...". balasnya yang membuat kedua orang dewasa di depannya geram. kedua orang dewasa tadi mendekati bocah yang mengejeknya, kemudian orang dengan tampang muka arogan berdiri di samping kanan sang anak dengan tangan kanan memegang bahunya dan orang dewasa berotot berdiri di kiri sang anak dengan tangan kiri memegang bahunya, sehingga kedua bahu anak itu di pegang di kanan dan kirinya.

"jadilah kuat!". ucap orang di kanan sang anak.

"dan kami akan mengalahkanmu!" ucap orang di kiri, kemudian dengan gerakan yang sama kedua bahunya di dorong kebelakang dan tanpa sepengetahuan sang anak kakinya telah di jegal membuat sang anak jatuh terduduk.

tak lama kedua orang dewasa itu pergi dengan tawanya meninggalkan sang anak yang terduduk dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"hehehe...heheHA...HAHAHA!". tiba-tiba saja sang anak tertawa pelan yang kemudian menjadi besar.

"itupun kalo kalian mampu, nii-san!". ucap si anak dengan seringainya dan memasang pose berpikir.

"saa.. sekarang aku harus pulang!". si anak pun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai berjalan berlawanan arah dari kedua orang dewasa tadi.

"jepang tunggulah!". gumam si anak dengan seringainya.

 **~SKIP~**

"naru apa kau akan benar-benar pulang ke jepang?". tanya seorang wanita dengan surai pirang pucatnya.

"yah mau bagaimana lagi, kan? yoshi-nii cedera akibat bermain basket! bagaimana pun nenek di sana hanya dengan yoshi-nii! jadi aku akan bersama nenek untuk beberapa tahun kaa-chan!". seru naruto pada wanita berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah ibunya.

"yah sebenarnya kaa-san ingin melarangmu pergi! kaa-san akan khawatir jika kau makan-makanan yang kurang sehat!". khawatir sang ibu.

"kaa-chan seharusnya khawatir pada nenek bukan padaku!".

"lagi pula aku juga bisa masak jadi ibu tidak perlu khawatir soal makanku! lagipula di jepang ada hinata, kan?". terang naruto agar tak menyebabkan ibunyaterlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"ah iya hina-chan! apa dia jadi gadis cantik yah sekarang?". tanya ibu pada dirinya sendiri.

"tidak! dia sering bermain cosplay! kupikir dia terkena chuunibyo!". jawab naruto santai seraya mengotak-ngatik handphonenya dan setelah dia menemukan apa yang dia cari, naruto segera memperlihatkannya pada ibunya.

"hinata sering mengirimku foto cosplaynya, katanya ia juga sering menggunakannya saat di sekolah! bahkan sampai teman sekelasnya banyak yang tidak menyadarinya". naruto bercerita panjang lebar tentang bagaimana hinata sekarang dan ibu naruto hanya terkejut dengan foto hinata yang di tunjukan oleh naruto dan dari cerita naruto membuatnya shok.

"baiklah! aku akan mengambil perlengkapanku!". tegur naruto tapi sang ibu masih dalam mode shok mematung. naruto yang tak ingin berlama-lama segera pergi menuju kamarnya dan kembali pada ibunya yang terlihat masih mematung. 'trauma jangka panjang'. pikir naruto. naruto berjalan kesamping ibu nya dan mencium pipinya.

"aku pergi, kaa-chan!". naruto menutup pintu dan tak lama terdengar teriakan dari dalam 'SAYONARA!'.

 **~SKIP~**

naruto masih di perjalanan ia akan datang ke jepang karena apa yang di beritahu oleh kiyoshi teppei center dari seirin, 'datanglah ke jepang dan kau akan menemukan mereka generation of miracle!'. itu yang kiyoshi tegaskan pada naruto.

naruto menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan sebuah mobil tepatnya taxi berhenti di depannya. naruto membuka pintu dan duduk di kursi belakang.

"selamat siang! kemana, pak?". tanya si supir ramah.

"bandara xxxxxxx". jawab naruto singkat.

baiklah kembali ke penjelasan. sebenarnya ia pernah datang ke jepang saat smp hanya untuk menonton permainan kiyoshi dan teamnya seirin dan karena sudah sampai di jepang naruto tertarik akan GOM atau bahasa jepangnya kiseki no sedai dan saat melihatnya satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik seseorang yang sewaktu smp permainannya lumayan dia berambut biru muda, hawa keberadaannya sangat lemah dan oleh karena itu di permainan itu aura nya hampir tersamarkan oleh teman-temannya, tapi passnya sangat luar biasa.

sayang sekali hawa miliknya tidak terpengaruh padaku. ah tak terasa karena melamun akhirnya perjalanan yang panjang berubah menjadi pendek.

 **~SKIP~**

saat ini seorang laki-laki tampan berambut pantat ayam sedang menunggu di bandara sambil memegang papan nama ukuran 30x30 dengan nama namikaze naruto. tak jarang pula ada perempuan usil atau genit mengedipkan mata padanya dan hanya mendapatkan seringaian dari si laki-laki dan membuat para wanita yang melihatnya nosebleed.

"hentikan seringaianmu!". suara baritone terdengar dari belakang si manusia tampan.

"ah" dengan itu si manusia tampan itu berbalik dan mendapatkan seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang kedua matanya tertutup oleh poninya dan di atas telinga kanannya terlihat di jepit dua buah jepit rambut berwarna putih tapi masih dengan poni yang menutup matanya. tanpa menunggu lama si rambut ayam berlari pada si laki-laki dan mencium bibirnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dan lapar karena melihat dua laki-laki berciuman di tempat umum.

"lama tak bertemu, naruto-kun!". ucap si manusia tampan dengan girangnya setelah mengumbar hal mesum.

"kau! sudah kubilangkan jangan mengecat rambutmu dan lepaskan contact lens itu!, hinata!". yah orang atau manusia tampan itu bernama hinata. ia saat ini berpakaian layaknya tokoh yang ia sukai dari anime madara shipuden yaitu keponakannya sasuke. anime itu bercerita tentang dendam mada- ah sudahlah kembali ke cerita- saat ini hinata berambut pantat ayam dark blue mata onyx dan kulit pucatnya.

"hmm... inikan hanya sementara dan juga mataku pasti akan membuatmu terpesona jika aku tidak memakai lensa!". goda hinata pada naruto yang saat ini sedang merona.

"renkarnasi narcissus!". ejek naruto.

"dan naruto-kun adalah bayangan narcissus!". naruto makin merona hebat mendengar penuturan hinata. memang ia selalu kalah olehnya di saat seperti ini dan ia tak bisa menyangkalnya.

"ayo pergi!". tak ingin malu berkelanjutan dan harus memanggil dokter naruto lebih memilih menarik tangan hinata untuk pergi dari situ dan masuk ke dalam taxi yang telah ada di sana menunggu penumpang.

 **~SKIP~**

"ke mana pak?". tanya si supir taxi.

"seirin gakuen!". ucap hinata, sementara si supir hanya menjawab 'wakarimashita'.

"kenapa langsung menuju sekolah?". tanya naruto.

"kita hanya pergi ke sana untuk perkenalanmu sebagai murid baru! lagipula sekarang adalah hari seleksi basket!". kata hinata menjelaskan dengan rinci.

"lalu, kenapa kau tidak sekolah?". tanya naruto.

"aku kan menjemputmu, baka!". kata hinata dengan nada mengejek.

"ha'i ha'i ojou-sama!". kata naruto dengan nada malas. naruto dan hinata terus mengobrol-obrolan yang tak penting hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu gerbang seirin gakuen. setelah keluar dari taxi dan membayarnya hinata segera menarik naruto menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk meminta izin.

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk!". suara seorang manusia paruh baya terdengar dari dalam menyuruh untuk masuk.

CLECK

hinata membuka pintunya dan masuk bersama naruto.

"sumimasen, hari ini aku membawa murid baru ini sensei!". ucap hinata pada kepala sekolah.

"ouh kau namikaze naruto!". "ha'i". ucap naruto malas dan mendapat sikuan dari hinata.

"ah kau di terima di kelas 1-2 yang berada di lantai 3 yang berada di paling ujung ruang 4!". ucap si kepala sekolah dengan senyum seolah menunjukan kemenangan 'akhirnya aku mengatakannya!'. batin kepala sekolah gaje.

"dan karena sebentar lagi kelas berakhir kau hanya akan perkenalan!".

"ha'i". hinata dan naruto pun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah untuk menuju kelas naruto yang ternyata sekelas dengan hinata. dan setelah berjalan cukup lama merekapun sampai di depan kelasnya.

TOK TOK TOK

terdengar di dalam kelas yang tengah memgajar itu ada jeda untuk sekedar membuka pintu dan menyapa orang yang berada di luar.

"ah hinata-kun! ada apa? kenapa kau tidak masuk pelajaran hari ini?". tanya sang guru wanita genit 'jadi hampir teman-temannya dan gurunyapun tidak menyadarinya'. pikir naruto.

"ah sensei aku sedang menjemput pacarku dari bandara dan langsung mengantarnya ke sini!". sang guru tampak kaget mendengarnya kemudian mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan saat hinata masuk terdengar keributan menyorakan nama 'hinata-kun'.

"anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru! silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!". sang guru berujar dengan nada agak ketus.

"aku namikaze naruto hari ini aku hanya memperkenalkan diriku! yoroshiku". kelas hanya biasa saja hening, kecuali bisikan yang terdengar 'apa ia teman hinata-kun'.

"ada yang mau bertanya?". tanya si guru. beberapa anak tampak mengacungkan tangannya.

"baiklah kau!". tunjuk sang guru pada salah satu perempuan di sana.

"kenapa hi-kun hari ini tidak sekolah?". 'ah kukira ia akan bertanya padaku, tapi syukurlah!'. batin naruto nista.

"aku bilang aku akan menjemput pacarku di bandarakan!". dan mendapat anggukan dari para laki-laki sementara para perempuan menunduk lesu. "siapa?". tanya perempuan yang lainnya, membuat naruto entah mengapa bergidik ngeri.

hinata segera merangkul lengan kiri naruto dan menunjukan seringai sexynya.

"namikaze naruto,desu!". deklarasi hinata mendapatkan glare naruto yang di abaikan oleh hinata dan jangan lupakan, laki-laki yang menatap jijik dan para perempuan yang meng-glare naruto dan sebagian perempuan lagi ada yang jatuh mimisan.

TET TET TEEEEEETTT

terdengar bunyi bel yang membuat siswa di kelas itu bahagia dan segera meninggalkan kelas tidak lupa dengan berbagai tatapan yang tertuju pada hinata dan naruto.

"baiklah namukaze-san kau boleh masuk besok!". ucap sang guru seraya pergi dari kelas dengan gaya angkuh.

"saa naruto-kun hari ini kita akan menuju ke ruang olahraga!". ucap hinata yang langsung mendapatkan reaksi dari naruto.

"apa! seharusnya kita ke sekolah besok! tadinya aku mau istirahat dulu karena mengalami jetlag! kau memaksaku ke sekolah dan sekarang? haah!". naruto tampak heran dengan apa yang hinata minta, jika masalah sekolah kan bisa besok dan sekarang ruang olahraga.

"kau pikir untuk apa aku mengajakmu ke sekolah hah! aku cuma berniat memperlihatkan lapangan dan juga anggota klub basket!". tegas hinata sementara naruto yang baru mengetahui alasannya hanya tertawa canggung karena dari tadi di taxi hinata hanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan jika di tanyai alasan mengapa ke sekolah harus pergi sekolah.

"baiklah baiklah". jawab naruto dan hinata menggenggam kembali tangan kanan naruto dan menariknya menuju ruang olahraga. di perjalanan banyak sekali yang melihat ke arah mereka berdua walau yang hanya di tatap adalah naruto yang tengah di genggam oleh hinata 'siapa dia?' pikir yang melihatnya dan banyak sekali perempuan yang mengglare naruto karena kabar soal hinata dan naruto tersebar layaknya api di sulut oleh bensin. tak terasa perjalanan yang singkat telah membawa hinata dan naruto menuju depan pintu ruang olahraga.

SREEKKK

pintu di buka dan semua orang yang berada di dalam mengalihkan pandangannya pada hinata dan naruto. semua melihat pada kedua tangan mereka, naruto yang tak ingin bertambah parahnya keadaan langsung melepaskan genggaman hinata dan mulai memasuki ruang olahraga.

"ano permisi!". ucap naruto dan mulai mendekati perempuan bersurai coklat a.k.a aida riko. naruto melirik ke arah orang dengan surai sky blue dan mulai menunjukan seringainya.

"apakah kau aida riko-senpai?". tanya naruto pada riko.

"yah benar, ada apa?". tanya riko kembali pada naruto.

"aku namikaze naruto! pindahan dari amerika kau sudah mendengarnya dari yoshi-nii bukan?". jelas naruto sementara riko mulai memandangnya dengan intens, naruto menyadarinya! seseorang berambut merah dengan ujungnya berwarna hitam tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. mungkin insting bertemu orang yang kuat.

WUUSSSHHH TAP

orang berambut merah-hitam melempar bola basket ke arah kepala naruto membuat semua orang kaget, tapi yang lebih membuat mereka kaget adalah hinata yang menahan bolanya hanya dengan satu tangan.

"aww ittai!". pekik hinata dan melepaskan bolanya ke lantai dan memantul. hinata mengibaskan tangannya untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena menahan bola bahkan tangannya sudah memerah.

"pppffftt". semua mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada naruto yang tengah menahan tawanya.

"aho!". ucap hinata pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

puk

naruto mengelus kepala hinata dengan tangan kanannya dan naruto melirik ke arah kagami dan memandangnya dengan pandangan 'kau membuatnya menangis'. dan itu di ikuti oleh semuanya.

"apa? apa yang kalian maksud? ini salahnya karena menertawakannya!". teriak kagami dan semuanya menatap kagami dengan pandangan 'kau menyalahkan orang lain' kecuali naruto yang menenangkan hinata.

"baiklah baiklah! aku salah! aku minta maaf!". ucap kagami 'apa hanya perasaanku saja ya?'. batin kagami penuh tanda tanya.

"baiklah namikaze! kau bisa membuka bajumu?". perintah riko dan sekarang riko mendapat tatapan dari hinata dan naruto seolah mengatakan 'gadis mesum'.

"he-hentikan bermain-mainnya bodoh!". pekik riko dan naruto langsung berlari menuju ruang ganti dan mulai mengganti bajunya dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam sementara bajunya ia sampirkan di pundak kanannya.

'a-apa itu! mu-mustahil!'. pekik riko tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"jangan sampai terpesona denganku~". kata naruto dengan nada yang sangat kemayu dan mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"haah! baiklah kalian semua akan latih tanding! junior melawan senior!". ucap riko yang pulih dari kagetnya 'dua monster dan satu misterius'. pikir riko. setelah ucapan dari riko ada beberapa juniornya yang tampak mengeluh dan hinata juga riko mulai keluar dari lapangan.

tampak di tengah lapangan berjejer 10 orang di kanan lima di kiri lima.

senior menggunakan rompi biru. pertama izuki shun pemain dengan posisi point guard, kedua hyuga junpei posisi shooting guard, ketiga mitobe rinnosuke posisi center, keempat koganei shinji posisi offense atau small forward? atau apalah itu kemudian kelima adalah yang terakhir adalah hiroshi fukuda yang posisinya sama dengan koganei.

sementara junior menggunakan rompi kuning. kagami, naruto, kuroko, furihata, dan tsuchida.

"baiklah aku akan menjadi center kalian! majulah dan jangan melirik ke belakang!". perintah naruto layaknya bos dan mendapat anggukan dari semuanya, kecuali kagami yang hanya bisa mendecih.

PRIITTTTT

peluit berbunyi riko yang memasuki lapangan melempar bola ke atas dan mendapat sambutan dari kedua pihak, kagami dan hyuga. riko kembali ke sisi lapangan dan bola di dapatkan kagami dan melemparnya ke arah tsuchida. mendrible bola, tapi tak lama langsung di oper pada pemilik blue sky.

TAP WUUSSHH

kuroko mendapatkan bolanya, tapi langsung lepas karena koganei merebut bolanya dan langsung di drible menuju ring lawan. tsuchida menghadangnya.

WUUSSHH TAP

koganei melemparnya pada hyuga dan langsung di lempar dengan gaya kedua kaki di tekuk kemudian melompat dan melempar bola menuju ring.

BLUSH

bola masuk tanpa hambatan. mereka baru memulainya dan satu angka hilang. bola naruto ambil dan di lemparkan olehnya menuju furihata yang berada di depannya.

DUG DUG DUG

furihata berjalan dengan bola di tangan kanannya. berjalan pelan dan hati-hati, saat melihat ruang kosong di kagami furihata melemparkannya.

TAP

kagami menerimanya dan mulai mendrible dengan cepat. koganei menghadang di depannya. kagami melakukan pivot, fake dasar dari basket. seolah akan berlari kekiri dan langsung memutar ke kanan sehingga membuat koganei tertipu dan langsung mendrible kembali. setelah berada di area luar three point kagami langsung berada di hadapan mitobe yang dengan sigap mengunci pergerakannya. kagami mencoba keluar dengan susah payah, tapi masih berada dalam genggaman mitobe.

WUSH TRANK

kagami yang kesulitan langsung melakukan shoot, tapi bola malah mengenai ring basket sehingga memantul kembali menuju mitobe dan di tangkapnya tanpa hambatan, kemudian di lempar pada izuki yang kosong.

TAP

izuki menangkapnya dan mendrible menuju tengah lapang dan di hadang oleh kagami.

WUSH TAP

izuki langsung melemparnya menuju koganei yang menerimanya dengan pasti yang berada di pinggir lapangan. mendrible bola sembari menjaga agar furihata tidak mengambilnya.

WUSSHH TAP BLUSH

koganei yang berada dekat area three point segera melemparnya menuju hyuga dan langsung melakukan shoot sehingga bola masuk ke dalam ring. menyebabkan skor 6 - 0 untuk team senior. naruto kembali menerima bola yang jatuh dari ring dan melemparnya kembali pada furihata yang kemudian pada tsuchida dan kembali pada kagami. kagami kembali membawa bola basket di tangan kanannya. ia melirik ke arah sekitarnya 'mungkin aku berlebihan menganggapnya kuat!'. batin kagami meremehkan saat menatap anak berambut biru muda.

kagami mendrible dan kembali kagami melewati hyuga dengan cara yang sama dengan koganei dan kembali berhadapan dengan mitobe.

"yo! senpai!". sapa kagami sementara mitobe hanya memberikan gaya diamnya pada kagami dan langsung kembali mengunci kagami.

"jika aku tidak bisa memasukan bola dengan shoot!". ucap kagami di sela-sela melarikan dirinya dari mitobe. Kagami langsung melakukan shot three point ditempatnya berdiri.

TRANK

WUUSSHH TAP BLUSH

mitobe yang lengah di manfaatkan kagami untuk melewatinya dan melompat menuju ring.

"aku hanya perlu melewatimu dan melakukan DUNK!". teriak kagami di sela-sela memasukan bolanya. 6 - 2 untuk senior melawan junior.

TAP WUSSSHH

mitobe yang bangkit dari kagetnya setelah melihat alley-up yang dilakukan seorang diri segera melempar bola pada izuki. izuki mendrible bola dan melihat sekeliling dengan eagle eye miliknya.

WUUSSHH TAP

izuki melemparnya langsung menuju pada hyuga yang berada di area three point dengan passing atasnya.

WUUSSHH

hyuga kaget melihat kecepatan naruto yang berlari dari bawah ring menuju ke arahnya dengan cepat dan mengunci pergerakan hyuga, dengan tangan kanannya yang menguncinya untuk melakukan shoot dan tangan kiri mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya di tambah dengan porsi badannya yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk mendorongnya.

TRANK

hyuga sedikit memundurkan badannya untuk membuat celah dan saat mendapat celah hyuga segera melakukan shoot tapi saat bola berada di genggamannya naruto melangkah satu langkah sehingga pergerakan hyuga yang akan melempar bola kembali terkunci, tapi karena bola sudah berada di ujung tangan bola melayang ke arah ring dan membenturnya sehingga naruto memanfaatkan momen ini untuk mengambilnya dan melemparnya menuju tsuchida. tsuchida mendriblenya dan saat koganei menghadangnya tsuchida melihat ke arah sekitar dan menemukan kuroko yang tengah kosong tanpa penjagaan.

WUUSSHH TAP

tsuchida melemparkannya menuju kuroko dan saat kuroko menerima bola, bola segera di ambil oleh fukuda dan kembali mendriblenya menuju ring. fukuda melempar bola menuju izuki, izuki menerimanya dan mendrible menuju ring. saat izuki membawa dan akan menginjak wilayah pertahan di dalam lingkarang entah kenapa badannya tiba-tiba agak dingin, melirik sekitar dan saat menemukan fukuda. izuki segera melakukan pass menuju fukuda yang langsung di terima dengan baik.

BLUSH

saat menerima bola fukuda segera melakukan shoot dari wilayah three point dan ... blush bola masuk walau hanya ... kebetulan :v. 9 - 2.

 **~SKIP~** 28 - 17

"ada apa dengan kalian semua! hah!". teriak kagami marah-marah.

"bermainlah dengan benar!".

"tapi, mereka adalah senior". ucap furihata pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar kagami. kagami yang mendengarnya semakin tersulut emosinya, kemudian menarik kerah baju furihata.

"kalau begitu-". perkataan kagami tidak terselesaikan karena kuroko mendekatinya dari belakang kemudian menabrakan lututnya pada belakang lutut kagami. kagami mendelik ke belakang ke arah kuroko. saat kagami akan menarik kerahnya naruto datang untuk meredakan situasi.

"hei hei! tenanglah!". ucap naruto dan mendapat delikan dari kagami.

PRIIIT

peluit berbunyi kembali dan saat furihata melihat kebelakang.

"oper bolanya padaku/mundurlah aku akan menggantikanmu dari point guard!". ucap kuroko dan naruto bersamaan. furihata menurutinya dan membiarkan naruto dan kuroko maju.

naruto langsung berhadapan dengan izuki yang sedang memegang bola di tangan kanannya. izuki melemparnya menuju koganei, koganei mendribelnya menuju ring. kuroko akan kembali ke belakang tapi gerakannya terhenti saat ada yang menahan kerah belakangnya.

"diam di sini! biarkan bolanya masuk!". ucap orang yang menarik kerahnya dari belakang yang ternyata adalah naruto. awalnya ia agak terkejut saat naruto bisa mengetahui pergerakannya, tapi ia tak ambil pusing dan menuruti perintahnya. "ha'i". balas kuroko. 31 - 17.

bola kembali masuk dan furihata tak mau menunggu lama segera melempar bola yang jatuh dari ring pada naruto. kuroko yang berada di belakang naruto segera berlari kedepan dan saat di samping naruto.

"oper kembali padaku!". meski pelan tapi itu cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh kuroko seorang.

naruto mendrible bolanya dan saat koganei berada di depannya naruto melakukan pivot mencoba berlari ke kanan lalu berputar kekiri membuat koganei seolah merasakan de javu, sementara semua yang melihatnya berpikiran sama 'copy'.

naruto mendrible bolanya dengan cepat melihat sekitar. kagami berada di wilayah three point dan kuroko di sisi kanan lapangan.

WUSSHH WUUSSHH WUUSSHH

naruto berlari ke kiri lapangan dan mengoper pada sisi kanan lapangan yang terlihat kosong, tapi mereka di buat kembali terbelalak saat bola tiba-tiba kembali datang pada naruto saat mereka melirik ke kanan dan bola kembali naruto lempar menuju pertengahan antara ring dan kagami. kagami melompat menggapai bola dan saat menyentuh bola dengan telapak tangan kanannya kagami langsung melakukan dunk yang pasti membuat mereka terkaget karena tiba-tiba bola berpindah-pindah dengan cepat bahkan mereka tidak melihat saat naruto mendapat bola kembali yang langsung di lempar ke kagami. yang mereka lihat hanya kagami yang mendapat bola kemudian melakukan dunk.

naruto mendekati kuroko "kerja bagus!". ucap naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari kuroko. 31 - 19. bola di oper dari mitobe menuju izuki, izuki mendriblenya menuju tengah lapang dan langsung mendapat hadangan dari naruto. izuki melihat sekitarnya.

WUUSSHH

saat izuki kembali melirik naruto kembali entah kenapa bola di tangannya tidak kembali setelah di pantulkan, meliriknya dan hanya kekagetan yang raut mukanya tunjukan karena bola sudah tidak ada di tangannya. naruto berlari kebelakang izuki dan mengambil bola yang tanpa pemegangnya berada di belakang izuki.

DUG DUG DUG

naruto mendriblenya pelan-pelan setelah melewati izuki. dan langsung mendapat hadangan dari fukuda. naruto menundukan badannya sehingga membuat fukuda langsung fokus pada naruto.

DUG DUG DUG

naruto menundukan badannya dan memantulkan bolanya pelan dan saat fokus fukuda semua berada padanya.

WUUSSHH

tiba-tiba bola di tangannya naruto lempar tanpa ada penghentian atau ancang-ancang dari tangannya.

TAP

kagami menerima bolanya dan melemparnya langsung menuju ring di area three point dan ... blush bola kembali masuk tanpa halangan. 31- 22.

semua yang melihat naruto terkaget karena naruto melakukannya tanpa ada penghentian. itu merupakan suatu hal yang sangat sulit tuk dilakukan oleh anak SMA.

mereka kembali memainkan bola dan saat ini izuki kembali berhadapan dengan naruto mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak satu meter. izuki memberikan jarak ini agar kejadian tadi tidak terulang kembali.

DUG DUG DUG

izuki masih memegang bolanya di tangan kanannya karena entah mengapa tekanan di hadapan naruto semakin meninggi membuatnya seolah berada di dalam lingkaran pertahanan naruto.

WUUSSHH DUG

izuki yang masih mendrible bola terkaget saat wajah naruto berada di depannya sekitar 5cm dan kembali menghilang dengan tiba-tiba di ikuti dengan bola yang tadi masih memantulpun ikut menghilang. naruto berlari dengan cepat bahkan naruto dapat melewati fukuda dan koganei yang mencoba melakukan double team padanya. naruto berlari ke arah kiri saat mitobe dan hyuga di depannya.

WUUSSHHH

melempar bolanya ke belakang dan saat di three point bola kembali padanya membuatnya langsung melakukan shoot.

BLUSH

bola kembali masuk tanpa ada halangan kembali karena kuroko semuanya jadi mudah. 31 - 25.

bola yang di ambil mitobe segera di lempar menuju hyuga dan saat itulah di mulai.

"SERANG!". teriak hyuga pada semuanya dan tiba-tiba bola langsung di lempar menuju izuki dan di drible dengan cepat lalu bola kembali di oper pada fukuda juga koganei dan terus bola berputar dengan cepat. itulah strategi dari seirin run and gun. bola yang terus berputar kembali izuki dapatkan saat berada di area three point dan ia langsung melemparkannya pada hyuga, karena tak ingin skor bertambah pendek. naruto yang sudah mengira ini pasti akan terjadi langsung berada di depan hyuga dan mencoba menekannya, tapi saat hyuga terdesak ia langsung mengopernya pada fukuda yang berada di belakangnya dan fukuda langsung melemparnya pada mitobe yang berada di garis antara three point.

TAP

mitobe menerima dengan mudah dan langsung mengambil satu langkah ke depan dan melompat untuk melakukan dunk.

WUSH TAP WUSH

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!". teriak kagami seraya melompat menahan mitobe.

saat berada di udara mitobe langsung mendapat hambatan dari kagami yang ikutan melompat dan menahannya hingga bola terpental menuju naruto yang sudah berada di tengah lapang.

"DEFENCE!".teriak hyuga, tapi tetap saja bola masuk dengan skor tiga karena bagian belakang kosong tanpa penjagaan. 31 - 28.

mitobe kembali berlari ke belakang dan kembali mengoper bola pada hyuga. hyuga mengopernya pada izuki, tapi saat bola akan ia tangkap tiba-tiba di depannya ada seseorang berambut sky blue a.k.a kuroko yang mengubah arah operan pada naruto yang sedang berlari ditengah lapang menuju bola yang sudah di lempar pada ring.

TRANK BRUKK

bola mengenai ring dan berputar di sekitar ring dan saat bola akan jatuh, bukan masuk pada ring... brukk naruto mendepaknya dan bola akhirnya masuk. 31 - 30.

para senior tampak terengah kewalahan akan lawan mereka saat ini yang bisa di sejajarkan dengan para monster. mitobe kembali mendapatkan bola dan di lempar menuju izuki. naruto, kuroko dan kagami berada di bagian belakang.

"majulah! lakukan akhir yang spektakuler!". "HA'I". teriak kuroko dan kagami semangat.

izuki berhadapan dengan furihata, izuki melewati furihata dengan mudah tapi karena lengah izuki tidak melihat tsuchida di depannya sehingga bola dapat di ambil dengan mudah dan langsung ia melempar pada naruto yang berada di belakangnya dan naruto segera lari menuju ke arah ring koganei dan fukuda kembali menghadang naruto yang tengah berlari. naruto yang melihatnya berlari ke arah kiri dan saat mereka tengah melangkah naruto segera melakukan spin ke kiri sehingga dengan mudah melewatinya. naruto berlari menuju ke arah depan melewati kagami yang tengah di jaga oleh mitobe. hyuga yang berada di depan naruto akan mengambil bolanya.

WUUSSHH

bola naruto lempar ke arah belakang.

WUUSSHH

kuroko merubah arah bolanya menuju ring. mitobe yang melihatnya lengah karena mengira naruto yang akan melakukan dunk, tapi sat itulah kagami berlari menuju ring, melompat untuk menangkap bola dan.

BRRAAAKKK

bola masuk dengan dunk kagami hasil dari kombinasi naruto, kuroko dan kagami.

naruto tersenyum puas dan mulai berjalan ke arah ruang ganti pakaian dan kembali hanya dengan pakaian latihan tadi dan jaket yang ia baru pakai.

"yo!hinata maaf menunggu lama!". ucap naruto.

" um'mm itu pertandingan yang seru! naruto-kun!". seru hinata antusias.

"ayo kita pulang!". ajak naruto dan hanya di jawab oleh anggukan, mengabaikan riko yang memanggilnya untuk berkumpul sejenak.

 **End . . .**

 **YO! Ini fic ke-empat saya** **…**

 **Fic ini gak bakal lanjut makanya saya tulis end** **…**

 **Soalnya saya focus ke fic saya yang sengoku no game!**

 **Kalo misalnya jalan pun paling langsung skip ke winter cup pas kiyoshi dah ada.**

 **Saya buat ini Cuma buat nyampah atau mungkin buat freshin otak saya biar dapet ide buat sengoku no game!**

 **Maaf yah minna-san** **…**

 **Tapi, kalo misalnya banyak yang suka saya bakal lanjut meski Cuma sedikit-sedikit, karna bagaimanpun nyampah itu gak baik :v**

 **Dan maaf kalo banyak typo soalnya saya gak baca ulang! Ghehehehehe** **…**

 **Ok fic Sengoku no game bakal update hari sabtu atau minggu!**

 **Causetoday turn off . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

 **bukan milik saya**

 **Warning :**

 **Ooc, typo, EYD, Dll.**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x hinata**

 **The yellow flash II**

pagi hari yang begitu cerah, matahari yang memasuki sela-sela jendela kamarnya membuatnya risih. tidak mau terlalu silau karena ulah matahari ia semakin memasukan dirinya pada selimbut, berharap akan ada harapan untuknya tidur nyenyak kembali.

CKLEK

suara pintu terdengar memasuki kamar yang ternyata adalah milik naruto. suara itu terdengar begitu menyeramkan di telinganya, mencoba untuk terus memejamkan matanya karena tak ingin terganggu oleh suara-suara itu.

SRREEEKK

suara gorden yang bergeser sudah menjadi alarm kedua untuk naruto bangun, tapi karena panas matahari yang memasuki jendelanya dan menyinari selimutnya entah mengapa panasnya itu berubah menjadi kehangatan.

"naruto-kun! bangunlah!". ucap suara itu sembari mengangkat selimbut yang menutupi tubuh naruto.

"hmm'm". naruto mengangguk setelah selimbutnya di angkat, tapi masih tidak beranjak dari tidurannya.

"ayolah bangun!". ucap suara itu dengan nada melembut dan naruto? kembali mengangguk tanpa bangun dari tidurannya.

"aku sudah menyiapkan pakaiannya di kamar mandi, jadi cepatlah bangun! ata-". suara itu mendadak berhenti dan naruto yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi, jangan lupakan kata 'sialan!'. yang naruto ucapkan dengan pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar olehnya.

 **~SKIP~**

naruto dan hinata saat ini sedang menuju sekolah mereka. di perjalanan banyak sekali yang melirik mereka berdua dengan tatapan campur aduk jijik, tertarik, heran, dan biasa saja. mereka berdua memakai pakaian yang sama, yaitu pakaian khusus murid sekolah seirin. sama? ya, mereka berdua memakai pakaian khusus seragam laki-laki. naruto dengan penampilan gaya agak tampan seperti kemarin, poni panjangnya yang menutupi kedua matanya dan rambut bagian kanannya di jepit oleh dua jepitan putih biasa sehingga penampilannya bisa di bilang agak keren dan hinata? ia sekarang masih memakai gaya rambut pantat ayam dark bluenya dan itulah yang membuat ketampanan naruto luntur, oke satu pertanyaan! apa yang terjadi jika satu laki-laki tampan berada di samping laki-laki yang agak ... tampan? jawabannya simpel! yaitu hilang! bahkan tanpa missdirectionpun kau sudah tidak terlihat jika berada disamping laki-laki tampan dan yang paling mengesalkan bagi naruto sebenarnya bukan soal dia kalah tampan! sebenarnya ... tangan laki-laki tampan di sampingnya yang membuatnya kesal.

"hinata lepaskan tanganmu!". perintah naruto, sementara hinata masih menebarkan seringai kecilnya pada setiap gadis yang meliriknya.

"hentikan seringaimu itu! kau terlihat bodoh!". lanjut naruto dengan ucapan yang sarkastis.

"tapi kau menyukainya kan, na-ru-to-kun". jawab hinata dengan suara aslinya dan nada menggodanya yang membuat pipi naruto tampak bersemu bahkan mulai lanjut merah padam.

"hentikan bodoh!". naruto yang tangan kirinya di genggam erat oleh hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan dan menutupi dari hidung sampai dagunya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. hinata semakin erat menggenggam tangan naruto ia sangat senang bahkan ia bisa mati karena terlalu senang! narutonya, miliknya, hidupnya, segalanya bagi hinata. setelah lamanya mereka tidak bertemu. sebenarnya naruto adalah orang jepang asli anak dari minato namikaze dan kushina uzumaki, tapi ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya dan ayahnya kembali menikah dengan orang yang bernama ? jangan kaget karena namanya! ia bernama lauryn eagle! apa ? kalian tidak tau? dia adalah seorang petinju dan naruto mendapatkan kecepatannya juga dari hasil pelatihan ibunya dan yang paling mengejutkan ternyata lauryn juga berasal dari jepang maka dari itu naruto bisa kenal dengan kiyoshi teppei yang notabenenya adalah keponakan dari lauryn sendiri.

oke sekarang bagaimana dengan ayah naruto? sayangnya ayah naruto juga telah meninggal karena serangan jantung, ibunya pernah berkata tentang hari terakhir minato 'tolong jaga anakku! meski kau tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, kumohon! jaga naruto, sayangi ia! aku tidak ingin ia menjadi anak yang tak bisa merasakan rasanya kasih sayang orang tua! bla...bla...bla...' bagaimana hinata tau tentang cerita hidup naruto? ibunya dan narutonya sendiripun sering bercerita tentang kehidupannya, karena hinata sudah bukan lagi mereka anggap orang luar, tapi sudah mereka anggap keluarga sendiri.

"apa kau akan datang ke tempat latihan?". tanya hinata, tak terasa perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah seirin tak begitu banyak memungut waktupun selesai.

"entahlah, lagipula yoshi-nii juga masih di rumah sakit". jawab naruto santai. sambil meneruskan perjalanannya menuju kelas 1-2.

"bisa antar aku menuju kelas aida-senpai, hinata?". tanya naruto memutar arah menuju arah anak kelas dua yang berada di lantai dua.

"untuk apa?". mereka berjalan santai di lorong kelas dua mengabaikan tatapan jijik dari para lelaki yang tertuju pada naruto maupun hinata. berbeda dengan perempuan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan gado-gado. melihat naruto yang melihat papan kelas dan mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"ayo!". naruto berujar santai dan segera menarik tangan hinata untuk masuk ke kelas aida.

SRREEKKK

naruto membuka pintunya pelan hingga sebagian kelas ada yang menatapnya dan ada juga yang mengabaikannya. setelah membuka pintunya naruto segera menghampiri aida riko yang duduk di barisan terdepan baris kedua.

"senpai!". seru naruto santai pada riko yang terlihat tengah tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"senpai!". naruto kembali berucap dan agak meninggikan suaranya agar bisa di dengar oleh riko. mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah riko.

"hinata! spidol!". perintah naruto dan hinata hanya menuruti naruto dengan mengeluarkan spidol dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada naruto. naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati dan kembali mengalihkan wajahnya pada riko.

"ada apa?". tanya riko masih dengan ekspresi senang di wajahnya.

"ah bukan apa-apa!". naruto mengelengkan kepalanya cepat 'sial keburu sadar!'. batin naruto berujar dengan nistanya.

"oh ya, senpai?". tanya naruto kembali.

"ada apa?".

"tolong jangan jadikan aku starter!". jawab naruto dengan serius.

"eh?". riko menampakan ekspresi bodohnya.

"kenapa?". tanya naruto.

"tidak-tidak, hanya saja tadi kuroko maupun kagami datang karena masalah starter".

"bukannya itu bagus? jadi aku tidak perlu bermain!". naruto mengeluarkan seringainya.

"kau aneh! dan juga! kalian kelas 1 belum menjadi pemain resmi!" riko berucap kembali dengan nada serius.

"eh kenapa?". tanya naruto merasa tidak mengerti.

"datanglah ke atap hari senin pada jam 08:55 di atap sekolah dengan membawa formulir pendaftaran! karena aku hanya akan menerimanya di waktu dan hari itu!". balas riko menjelaskan.

"baiklah, jaa!". naruto melihat kebelakangnya hanya menemukan lahan kosong. memperhatikan sekitarnya hingga menemukan kerumunan para siswi. naruto mendekati kerumunan itu dan masuk ke dalamnya dan setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, tanpa perlu basa-basi ia segera menarik tangannya keluar dari kerumunan itu dan juga kelas.

"ada apa dengan para perempuan itu!". gumam naruto yang malah seperti gerutuan di telinga hinata. mereka berjalan dengan naruto yang menarik tangan hinata.

"hmmm... apa kau cemburu?". tanya hinata asal. naruto? ia mengeratkan pagutan tangannya dengan hinata mengabaikan semua yang meliriknya dan satu fakta terkuak di sekolah seirin 'naruto memang uke-tsundere milik hinata!'. OH KAMI-SAKE!.

"tidak!". jawab naruto lugas tanpa hambatan.

"terus?". naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya membuat hinatapun ikut terhenti. berbalik menghadap hinata dengan wajah layaknya gadis-gadis yang sedang marah. hinata yang gemas memcubit kedua pipi naruto.

""usuratonkachi!". naruto menepis tangan hinata dan berjalan meninggalkan hinata yang hanya mampu speechless melihat tingkah naruto 'disini yang perempuan itu siapa?'. itulah pikiran yang terlintas di benak hinata.

 **SMIRK**

hinata menampilkan seringaian kejam di mulutnya. sehingga banyak perempuan nosebleed mereka seperti bukan melihat seringaian kejam, tapi malah seperti mendapat senyuman bak romeo to juliet. 'besok!'. batin hinata dan segera saja berjalan meninggalkan para perempuan yang terdiam melihat hinata.

 **~SKIP~**

"naruto-kun!". panggil hinata pada naruto yang berada di samping hinata -pojok kiri kelas-. naruto mengabaikan hinata dan terdengarlah bisik-bisik entah apa itu dari perempuan yang berkumpul.

"naruto-kun!". hinata kembali memanggil naruto yang masih tidak menggubrisnya dan malah memilih untuk mengalihkan dunianya pada jendela.

"naru~chan". dan entah bagaimana naruto langsung membalikan mukanya menatap hinata dengan tatapan malas. seraya bertanya 'ada apa?'. itu di mata hinata dan naruto. sedangkan, di mata para perempuan yang sedang berbisik-bisik tetangga terkaget melihatnya 'naruto hanya akan melirik hinata jika hanya di panggil naru-chan!'. 'naruto benar-benar terganggu ketika hinata memanggilnya naruto-kun'. dan itulah pikiran dari para perempuan yang seolah menyerukan kepastian **BAHWA NARUTO ADALAH UKE MILIK HINATA! DAN TAK BISA DIGANGGU GUGAT!** dan terlahirlah para fans hinanaru -nista banget-.

"ah tadi aku lupa memberitahu, seirin akan berlatih tanding dengan ..." hinata menghentikan kata-katanya dan memasang wajah berpikir, membuat wajah tampan atau cantik? nya bertambah dahsyat.

"dengan?". ulang naruto.

"aku lupa menanyakannya". hinata tersenyum penuh arti?. 'orang cantik itu bebas!'. batin naruto pasrah seraya menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan.

"kau mendapatkan info dari siapa?". tanya naruto yang menormalkan kembali laju nafasnya.

"kagami dan kuroko! dan naru~chan sebaiknya pergi ke tempat latihan jika ingin mengetahuinya!". dan naruto hanya mengeluarkan seringai tipis. tapi, seringai itu terlihat seperti senyuman senang di mata fans hinanaru karena mengira naruto senang dengan panggilan naru-chan -poor naruto-.

"baiklah!". naruto kembali mengalihkan direksinya ke arah jendela. hinata tak ambil pusing ia segera mengeluarkan bukunya dan kemudian memulai teknik belajar SKS-teknik kebut semenit?-.

 **~SKIP~**

bell sudah berbunyi dan kelaspun berakhir semua murid melaju pulang dan ada juga yang melaju menuju tempat ekskul, kecuali naruto dan hinata yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

"hinata, kau membuat bekal bukan?". tanya naruto to the point.

"ya". jawab hinata segera mengeluarkan kotak makan dari dalam tasnya.

"apa ini?". dan jika orang lain yang menerima pertanyaan dari naruto mungkin akan langsung emosi dan menjawab 'tentu saja kotak makan!'. tapi hinata yang mengerti akan ucapan naruto hanya berkata.

"hanya makanan ringan". balas hinata yang sudah menaruh bekalnya dan naruto di mejanya. naruto menarik mejanya ke arah hinata agar mudah memakan bekalnya. hinata membuka kain berwarna biru yang menutupi kotak makanannya dan terlihatlah satu kotak persegi ukuran besar dengan warna hitam memiliki corak rumput ilalang. hinata membuka penutupnya dan karage, tumisan, dan makanan lainnya terlihat menghiasi dalam kotak itu.

"apa tidak apa-apa naruto-kun tidak mengikuti latihan?". tanya hinata seraya menyuapkan satu karage kedalam mulut naruto.

"hmmm... enak seperti biasa. aku lapar". puji naruto.

"lagipula tidak ada yang menarik di sana" naruto berucap santai, seraya menyumpit satu sayuran.

"kau melupakan pesan kiyoshi lagi!". ucap hinata kemudian merima suapan dari naruto.

"kau lagi-lagi tidak memakan sayuranmu!". hinata marah-marah ditengah makannya karena naruto hanya menyuapinya dengan sayuran. bukannya bagaimana, tapi naruto hanya memakan makanan yang terbuat bukan dari sayur dan itu membuat hinata naik pitam.

"gomenasai!". naruto berucap sendu dan hinata hanya mampu speechless dengan akting naruto.

dan akhirnya acara makan itupun selalu diselingi canda tawa dan amarah dari naruto karena hinata menghabiskan makanan yang bukan terbuat dari sayur, sehingga naruto harus memakan semua sayuran yang tersisa 'jika kau membuangnya aku juga akan membuangmu'. ancaman hinata sangat mempan untuk naruto yang langsung saja memakan sayuran yang tersisa sampai ludes.

"ayo ke lapangan basket!". ucap hinata setelah merapihkan bekalnya. naruto hanya mengangguk dan segera mengikuti hinata di sampingnya. naruto berjalan dalam diam bersama hinata tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. hinata memegang tangan naruto, naruto tak menolaknya mereka berbicara hanya melalui pagutan tangan tanpa ada interaksi mulut. perjalan terasa lebih cepat karena pagutan tangan mereka membuat mereka lupa akan tempat dan waktu. menggeser pintu masuk kedalam lapangan indoor basket SMA SEIRIN dan mulai melangkah masuk kedalamnya masih dengan tangan yang menyatu.

"naruto! kau telat!". ucap riko menunjukan wajah marah.

"maaf riko-senpai, naru-chan telat karena aku yang mengajaknya makan terlebih dahulu". ucap hinata lembut dan riko hanya membalasnya dengan tawa canggung dan sikap gelagapannya. sementara naruto hanya memutar mata bosan, melepaskan tangannya yang berpagutan dan langsung berlari menuju ranjang basket. mengambilnya satu dan melempar ke arah hinata. membuat beberapa orang terkaget kenapa? karena mereka yakin sang prince of seirin itu tak pernah menunjukan bakat basketnya dan yang mereka lihat tadi adalah hinata yang tengah mengobrol dengan riko membelakangi bola yang melayang ke arahnyanya. tapi, ia langsung mengkapnya ketika bola hampir mengenainya.

"itu berbahaya, naru-chan!". semua laki-laki yang berada di lapangan menguk ludah, kecuali naruto. karena yang mereka dengar bahwa hinanaru adalah pasangan uke-seme dan sepertinya mereka harus membenarkan gosip itu setelah panggilan yang mereka dengar.

"sudah lama bukan, hinata?". naruto berucap dengan menyingsingkan baju lengan panjangnya sebatas siku.

"apa boleh buat". hinata mengendikan bahunya.

"senpai boleh aku memakai lapangannya?". tanya hinata dengan memasang wajah charmingnya. riko gelagapan karena di buat seperti itu oleh hinata.

"te-tentu saja!". mereka terkejut mendengar suara gelagapan riko dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah hinata yang melempar bola ke arah naruto dan berjalan ke arah lapangan dengan menyingsingkan baju lengan panjangnya mengikuti naruto.

"dua point pertama ia yang menang!". ucap naruto melempar bolanya kembali pada hinata yang terlihat satu meter di depan naruto di area three point sedangkan naruto langsung memasang pose bertahan.

DUGH DUGH WUSH

hinata memantulkan bola dengan tangan kanannya. tiba-tiba saat pantulan kedua hinata langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah kanan dengan membawa bola di tangan kanannya agar jauh dari jangkauan naruto yang menghimpitnya dikiri.

SRREETT TAK

saat kaki kiri hinata melaju kedepan bola ditangan kanannya terlepas. naruto yang melihatnya berpikir itu adalah kesempatannya dan saat naruto berhenti kakinya sedikit tergelincir dan hampir hilang keseimbangan. karena bagaimanapun mereka saat ini memakai sepatu luar ruangan bukan sepatu basket. saat kembali melihat ke arah bola karena tadi pandangannya sedikit blur tiba-tiba bolanya menghilang.

TAK Blush

ternyata saat bola terlepas kaki kanan hinata menapak keras dan berputar searah jarum jam. langsung saja berlari, tak lupa tangan kirinya yang langsung mengambil bola dengan cepat. naruto yang masih blur membuat hinata bebas, hinata berlari ke kanan ring dan melakukan lay-up sempurna.

"satu point untukku, naru-chan!". ucap hinata dengan senyumannya dan berjalan menuju ring.

~di pinggir lapangan~

"OI OI ada monster yang kembali muncul!". ucap hyuga dengan nada kaget melihat aksi dari hinata yang bisa dikatakan setingkat pemain nasional atau pro mungkin.

yah semuanya yang melihatnya terkejut karena hinata baru kali ini menunjukan bakat basketnya, karena setahu mereka hinata itu adalah prince of seirin dan tidak pernah menunjukan olahraganya di bidang basket dan sekali pertunjukan yang ia perlihatkan! semua tercengang! benar-benar prince of seirin memang pas disandang hinata.

~lapangan~

"kau semakin terlatih yah, hinata?". ucap naruto yang diam di posisi menyerang sementara hinata bertahan.

"mungkin". hinata membalas ambigu. sebenarnya ia berlatih dengan sangat keras untuk mendapat hasil seperti ini.

TAP

hinata yang tak ingin berlama-lama segera melakukan passing pada naruto yang di terima dengan baik oleh naruto.

DUGH DUGH

naruto memantul-mantulkan bolanya. hinata memasang posisi bertahan, tak ingin berlama-lama naruto melakukan bounce pass pada hinata. saat hinata akan mengambil bolanya dengan tangan kanan tiba-tiba hinata langsung melompat mundur karena naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan kembali mengambil bolanya. hinata hanya mencoba menggapai, tidak berniat untuk mengambilnya karena ia tahu naruto pasti akan melakukan sesuatu, karena tak mungkin naruto melakukan bounce pass tanpa sebab padanya.

DUGH DUGH

"memang sulit melewati ahli fake!". canda naruto. sebenarnya naruto tadi akan melakukan sesuatu, ketika ia melakukan bounce pass pada hinata dan hinata sudah sedikit lagi mengambil bolanya naruto akan berlari lalu melakukan trik face to face sehingga bola terhalangi wajah naruto dan saat hinata masih terdiam naruto akan menggunakan drive biasa ke arah kanan dan melakukan lay-up. tapi, hinata sudah melakukan hal di luar dugaan naruto. memang pantas hinata jika menyandang gelar best faker.

DUGH DUGH

hinata masih fokus tak menggubris ucapan naruto. ketika naruto memantulkan bolanya dengan tangan kiri, hinata semakin fokus. naruto mulai berjalan kemudian berlari dengan bola di tangan kanannya. hinata sedikit memajukan kaki kirinya dengan tangan kiri di bawah dan tangan kanan di atas.

TAP

naruyo berlari menuju hinata dan saat di depan hinata naruto segera mengalihkan bolanya ke tangan kiri dengan memantulkannya di bawah kaki naruto. setelah tangan kirinya menerima bola naruto segera melompat.

Blush

hinata ikut melompat walau hinata tau akan kalah hinata tetap melakukannya. saat di udara naruto yang akan memasukan bola terhalangi hinata yang ikut melompat. tangan kirinya turun dengan bola yang masih tergenggam, tangan kanan ikut turun dan mengambil bola melalui bawah kaki. tangan kanan terjulur jauh dari ring, naruto segera melakukan hook shoot dengan sempurna sehingga bola melayang dengan lambat tapi akurasi yang tepat.

Blush TAP

bola masuk tanpa halangan naruto dan hinata kembali menapakan kakinya di lantai.

"satu sama!". ucap naruto dan berjalan ke arah ring.

hinata berjalan ke arah three point. sedangkan naruto mengambil bola dan kembali membuat posisi bertahan.

DUGH DUGH

hinata memantulkan bolanya agak lama.

"ada apa, hmm?". naruto bertanya dengan nada menggoda. hinata mengabaikannya dan berfokus pada satu titik, ring.

hinata berjalan dengan tangan kanan memegang bola.

WUSH Blush

hinata berlari ke arah kanan naruto kembali agar tangannya jauh dari jangkauan naruto. hinata berhenti mendadak dan langsung melakukan posisi shooting, hinata melompat. naruto juga ikut berhenti dan mengikuti gerakan hinata untuk menghentikan shootnya. hinata menembakan bolanya 'gotcha!'. batin naruto. naruto mengenai bola yang hinata tembak, 'ap-apa?'. batin naruto terkejut ketika melihat bola yang ia kira kena menembus tangannya dan masuk tanpa hambatan.

~di sisi lapangan~

"ba-bagaimana bisa?".

"bakemono!".

"this is javanese trick!". ini jelas kagami -_-.

mereka semua terkejut kembali, jika naruto yang melakukannya mereka pasti akan merespon biasa meski ada sedikit rasa kaget, tapi cuma sedikit contohnya hook shoot. setingkat naruto mungkin wajar melakukannya dan terkesan biasa. sekarang sang prince of seirin melakukan shoot aneh yang dapat melewati tangan yang jelas-jelas berhasil melakukan blok.

~lapangan~

"nice fake!". ucap naruto dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan hinata. hinata melirik naruto dengan ujung matanya, ia dapat melihat mata naruto. ia tahu jika menunjukan matanya ia mulai serius dan hinata sangat tidak mau jika harus berurusan dengan hal yang seperti itu, itu sedikit ... menakutkan? mungkin. hinata mengambil bola dan berjalan mendekati naruto yang berada di area three point satu meter di depan naruto.

TAP

hinata melakukan pas dan di terima naruto dengan santai. naruto berjalan dengan mata yang sayu, hinata bersyukur naruto belum terlalu serius. kembali menerapkan posisi bertahan. naruto membungkukan badannya lalu berlari ke arah hinata dengan kecepatan yang masih di bisa di ikuti mata hinata dan ...

BRRAAAKKK

naruto sudah berada di atas ring tengah melakukan dunk. naruto menuruni ring dan poninya kembali menutupi matanya. naruto berjalan ke arah hinata yang tampak terdiam dan hanya menatapnya tanpa mampu berkata-kata.

"hei!". ucap naruto dengan mengibaskan tangannya di depan hinata.

"Ahk!". hinata kembali tersadar. ia mulai menggembungkan pipinya.

"maaf!". ucap naruto dengan nada bersalah, dengan tangan yang terjulur mengelus surai milik hinata.

"kau tidak perlu serius juga ketika melawanku kan?". hinata sedikit memerah ketika naruto mengelus kepalanya dan kejadian hinata memerah membuat seluruh tim basket seirin ikut memerah karena terpesona 'ahhkk! virus yaoi!". batin mereka bersamaan.

"kau belajar fake dengan baik!". ujar naruto memuji.

"bukankah tadi adalah mirage shot? kau hebat bisa melakukannya!". naruto kembali memuji dengan hinata yang sudah full semakin memerah mendengar pujian dari naruto.

"hu'um". hinata hanya mengangguk dengan wajah lugu.

naruto menarik tangan kanan hinata dan berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan.

"aku tak percaya kau sangat hebat bisa bermain seperti itu, hinata-kun!". ucap riko pada hinata sedangkan hinata hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. karena naruto tak seperti biasanya memulai tuk memegang tangannya.

"naruto-kun, apa kau kekasih hinata?". tanya to the point meluncur dari hyuga. naruto melirik hinata sejenak.

menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyuman yang terlihat indah dan mata biru sebiru samudra yang tiba-tiba terlihat memancarkan kehangatan dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang memerah.

"iya, senpai". ucap naruto dan matanya kembali tertutupi poninya. mereka mengangguk walau ada sedikit getaran aneh di dada para lelaki di sana-bukan cinta-.

"siapa seme-nya?". ucap izuki tanpa tahu malu. hinata mengacungkan tangannya dan memberi glare pada naruto seolah berkata 'DIAM!'. mungkin hinata terlalu menikmati permainannya.

"semennya hinata keluar karena seme-nya naruto!". ucap izuki entah inspirasi berasal darimana dan hanya mendapatkan tatapan menjijikan dari yang lainnya.

"oh ya kita akan bermain dengan kaijou minggu depan!". ucap riko tiba-tiba dengan background berbunga-bunga di belakangnya. tapi, ucapan itu seolah bagai petir yang menyambar bagi yang lainnya kecuali naruto, hinata, kuroko, dan kagami.

"a-apa kau bercanda?". tanya hyuga.

"tentu ... tidak!". jawab riko santai.

"kapan?". tanya hinata.

"dua minggu lagi!".

"karena itu!... kita akan berlatih tiga kali lebih banyak minggu ini!". ucap riko dengan terus menjeda kalimatnya karena terlalu senang. tapi bagi para pemain itu seolah sambaran raiton : kirin milik master madara di anime madara sipphuden.

"A-APPPPAA?". mereka berteriak bersamaan.

"eehhkk kalau begitu empat!". ujar riko kembali.

"RIIKKOO/SENNNPPAAIII!". mereka berteriak lagi.

"kalau begitu lima!". ucap riko dengan berbunga-bunga.

"YOOOOSSSHHHH KITA LATIHAN!" teriak hyuga.

"YAAHHH TIGA KALI LIPAT!". teriak koganei.

"lima kali lipat!". ujar riko

BRAAKK

mereka terjengkang kedepan saat mendengar riko berujar lima. tapi mereka kembali berjalan karena tak mau bertambah. hinata dan naruto hanya cekikikan melihatnya.

 **Tbc . . .**

 **Yo balik lagi sama saya author yang plin-plan** **…**

 **Saya lagi males buat fic** **…**

 **Makanya saya gak update fic apapun dan saya paksain tadi buat fic dari jam 2 sampe jam 6** **…** **pake hp tentunya makanya lama** **…**

 **Yang sengoku no game juga sama saya terhambat banget dengan kemalasan saya** **…**

 **Dan saya bawain fic ini buat mood saya balik lagi buat bikin fic** **…**

 **Dan di chapter-chapter kedepan akan saya buat spektak nih fic** **…** **dan yah saya akan ngelanjutin nih fic sampe tamat ..**

 **Saya berencana masukin char yang lain dari naruto di nih fic kaya shika mungkin gaara? Atau sasuke?** **–** **sasuke gak mungkin soalnya diambil peran oleh hinata..**

 **Dan yah di sini hinata seorang cosplayer ooc banget yah? Hehehehe** **…** **tapi ini untuk mendukung kisah naruhina yang terkesan gagap mulu** **…** **dan di chapter berikutnya mungkin akan lebih ke romance** **…** **kenapa? Kan saya dah bilang bahwa naruto gak akan ikut pertandingan di inter high dan mulainya di winter cup** **…** **untuk lawan kaijo? Mungkin naruto akan ikut bermain** **…**

 **Saya mau bertanya apa itu seme dan apa itu uke? Maksudnya mana yang dominan?**

 **Jangan lupa chek fic saya yang lain! :D**

 **review, kritik and flame, please?**

 **Causetoday turn off** **…**


	3. Chapter 3

"YO!".pekiknarutokeras di tengah - tengahlapanganuntukolahraga -lapangan out door pas kurokonulis kanji- sehinggabeberapasiswamaupunsiswi yang sedangberada di kelassegeraberlarikearahjendelauntukmelihatapa yang sedangterjadi, karena jam sudahmenunjukanpukul 07:55 bertepatandengan 5 menitpembelajaranakandimulai. sehinggahampirseluruhsiswa - siswisudahberada di kelas.

"AKU! NAMIKAZE NARUTO-".

"AKAN MENIKAHI HYUGA HINATA SEKA-!".

BRUGH CROTT BRUSHH

berbagaimacamekspresiterlihatmimisan, jatuhkebelakang, danmenyemburkanmakananatauminuman yang berada di mulutmereka.

"BUKAN BODOH!".narutomemotongucapandarihinata yang melanturjauhakanapa yang iaucapkandanterlihathinata yang meringiskarenanarutomenjitaknyadengankeras. hinata? yahdiamenemaninaruto di tengahlapangdariawalnarutoberteriak. tadinyaiaberniatcumamenemani, tapinarutomenjedakalimatsaatmengatakannamanyadanentahilhamdarimanaiaberteriakmenyelanarutokhukhukhu...

"AKU AKAN MENJADI PEMAIN BASKET TERHEBAT DI SELURUH DUNIA!".narutokembaliberteriaklantangdenganmukamerahpastinya. setelahberteriaknarutoberniatuntuksegerakekelassebelumtangankananhinatamenariktangankirinyasehingganarutokembalimenghentikanlangkahnya.

"DAN AKU AKAN MENIKAHI PEMAIN BASKET TERHEBAT DI SELURUH DUNIA!".

 **Disclaimer :**

 **bukanmiliksaya**

 **Warning :**

 **Ooc, typo, EYD, Dll.**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x hinata**

 **The yellow flash**

 **The yellow flash** **III**

Pagi mengawali hari setiap hari, siang kembali di isi, dan malam kembali mengakhiri. itu terjadi setiap hari Lelah atau tidak itu bukan masalah, tapi dari bagaimana kau mengawali hari, mengisi hari, dan mengakhiri hari yang kau jalani itu yang menjadi masalah. Ada yang mengawali dengan merenung, berkhayal, bahagia itu tergantung banyak orang juga. Ada yang mengisi hari dengan tawa, canda, maupun duka. Ada yang mengakhiri dengan tangis, sinis, maupun optimis.

Saat ini jika kita memasuki cerita kembali terlihatlah dua pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan-ralat 'semi-laki – laki'-. Tengah berjalan untuk mengawali harinya.

 **~Naruto pov. ~**

Aku tidak tau apa yang merasuki gadis ini sehingga bisa berpenampilan seperti ini. Dulu! Ini dulu sekali! Saat aku masih tinggal di jepang, yah aku memang dari jepang itu ketika kecil saat ayah belum menikah dengan ibu. Dulu aku sempat mengajarinya bermain basket, bagaimanapun aku adalah pecinta basket aku sangat sangat sangat menyukai basket dan gadis ini berhasil mengalihkan rasa suka ku ini. Entah bagaimana dan apa cara gadis ini agar memikatku. Tapi, gadis ini berkata 'aku juga sangat suka basket!'. Dan akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke dunia basket, tapi dengan rasa suka ku yang terbagi. Baiklah dulu gadis ini adalah gadis normal bahkan bisa dikatakan idaman semua laki-laki kalo otaku mungkin akan menyebutnya 'waifu idaman'. Atau 'yamato nadeshiko'. Tapi sekarang! Penampilan rambut yang di buat ponytail dengan sedikit ranbut yang menghiasi kening-poni-. Dan rambut yang berwarna indigonya. Ah ia kembali ke rambut normalnya. Oke saat ini hinata memakai gaya char anime yang kata hinata ia adalah -deidara- salah satu anggota akatsuki-tentunya anime madara shippuden-.

"kau merubah gayamu, hmm?". Aku berucap dengan mengalihkan pandanganku yang tadi tertuju ke depan.

"tentu saja, un! Naruto-danna juga melihatnya kan?". Apa – apaan itu ucapannya! Pembawaan karakter hah! Sial padahal dulu ia cantik sekali! kenapa perempuan ini bisa jadi begini! Aku ingin sekali bilang 'aku tidak suka padamu, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini'. Dan berlalu layaknya di film ah bukan film, tapi anime dengan genre romance yang pernah hinata perlihatkan. Sayangnya aku tidak akan beran mengataknnya karena jika aku mengucapkannya bukannya dia yang menyesal, tapi AKU!.

"aku penasaran hinata?". Ucapku yang seolah berusaha membuatnya penasaran.

"bagaimana kau menyembunyikan ... eto...".

"apa, un?".

"tapi berjanjilah jangan memarahiku atau mengejekku?". Aku kembali berusaha untuk berucap menyangkut dengan hal yang mungkin ... pribadi.

"ya naruto-danna, cepat saja katakan, un?". Hinata sepertinya benar – benar penasaran dengan apa yang akan aku tanyakan ini. Mengalihkan wajahku ke arah lain agar aku tidak melihat wajah hinata.

"apa kau .. eto ... pe-perempuan?". Ucapku entah kenapa malah jadi terbata seperti ini dan ...

~hening~

Mengalihkan lagi wajahku ke arah hinata yang sedang menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. Sial! Apa aku keterlaluan? Yah itu pasti. Mana ada perempuan yang akan kuat jika ia di sebut laki – laki walau secara tidak langsung. Kudekati hinata memeluknya seraya bergumam maaf. Hinata mendorongku, aku tidak menolaknya mungkin hinata butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Hinata menggenggam tangan kananku dan menariknya menuju ... payudaranya.

Pluk

Kami berada di daerah pertokoan yang pastinya banyak yang melintas. Bahkan tadi aku sempat melihat ada yang menghentikan langkah kakinya hanya untuk melihat aku dan hinata yang tengah berpelukan. Segera kutarik tanganku dari hinata denga wajah yang memerah full merah.

"apa yang kau lakukan, baka!". pekikku yang pastinya semakin banyak yang melihat ke arahku dan hinata.

"ten-tu saja agar k-au mengetahuinya, ... un". Entahlah aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia maksud, bukan perkataannya! Tapi, nada dan ekspresinya itu. Ia sedikit terisak mukanya memerah dan tersenyum, tidak lupa dengan bawaan karakter yang ia mainkan dan sepertinya ia tadi sempat melupakannya.

"ada apa dengan ekspresi bodoh itu!". Aku segera menarik tangan kanan hinata untuk kembali mengawali hari dengan kegiatan sekolah.

 **~Naruto pov. End~**

naruto juga hinata kembali berjalan seolah melupakan kejadian yang tadi yang bisa di bilang –absurd- dan tak terasa perjalanan mereka seolah menjadi sebuah perjalan ekspres walau hanya dengan kaki –mungkin terlalu asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri-.

Di depan gerbang SMA Seirin mereka hanya menjadi obrolan biasa dan kebanyakan dari mereka sudah memaklumi jika hinata dan naruto sudah sah dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi! Dan mungkin ini memecahkan masalah tentang 'kenapa hinata tidak pernah terlihat sangat dekat dengan seorang gadis? Apa ia gay?'. Dan perasangka aneh dan absurd itu terjawab dengan sendirinya.

Berjalan ke arah kelas dengan tenang meski masih banyak dari beberapa persen orang –lebih tepatnya perempuan- yang memandang tajam ke arah naruto tentunya.

"hinata apa kau tidak bosan bercosplay?". Ucap naruto karena mulai bosan dengan suasana hening.

"tidak, un". Jawab hinata santai.

"apa tidak ada lagi yang mau kau katakan?". Naruto mencoba mengembalikan suasana 'pantas saja tadi di jalan sangat hening'.

"kau marah?". Tanya naruto –ia menghela nafas-.

"tidak, un".

"baiklah bagaimana agar hinata-sama ini memaafkan naruto yang brengsek ini?". Hinata menyeringai, naruto yang melihatnya bahkan sampai bergidig ngeri. Hinata semakin memperlebar senyum miliknya hingga bisa dikatakan mulutnya seolah terbelah.

"ak-aku ti-". Ucapan naruto terpotong karena hinata.

"baiklah ...

 **~skip~**

Naruto dari awal masuk kelas entah kenapa terlihat lesuh bahkan sampai akhir kelaspun naruto tetap menunjukkan lagi muka lusuhnya dan jangan lupakan semakin naruto menunjukan gerak – geriknya maka semakin banyaklah burung yang berkicau. Terlihat jelas bahkan naruto sampai memerah mendengarnya, karena 'naruto tidak bisa mengimbangi hinata!'. Dan semakin benarlah fakta itu dengan naruto yang memerah karena malu. Naruto ingin menyangkal tapi itu malah membuat ia semakin mencurigakan.

Naruto mengambil tasnya dan hinata yang mengekori di samping kanannya –itu sih bukan mengekori -_- -. Ia berjalan keluar dari kelasnya untuk menuju ke lapangan indoor basket milik SMA Seirin karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir latihan. Karena besoknya harus dipakai tuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan besoknya lagi unjuk gigi di depan kaijou –itu yang ada di pikiran riko-.

Melihat gedung yang ia biasa jadikan tempat latihan tengah ramai oleh para gadis itu terlihat aneh bagi naruto. Karena hinata di sini bukan di dalam. Naruto menerobos masuk ke dalam lapangan dan melihat kagami tengah bertanding melawan orang beranbut seperti 'tai' menurut naruto –gak sadar diri loe-. Mendekati senpainya yang tengah melihat pertandingan antara orang berambut kuning dengan kagami.

"yo! Hyuga senpai?". Hyuga mengalihkan arah pandangnya kepada naruto dan hanya mengangguk, setelahnya kembali melihat ke arah kagami.

"sebenarnya ada apa, senpai?". Tanya naruto kembali.

"orang itu!". Hyuga menunjuk orang yang berambut kuning dengan pinggirannya berwarna hitam.

"dia salah satu kiseki no sedai!". Hyuga fokus mengabaikan untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. Karena ini memang bukan waktu tepat untuk mengalihkan wajah pada lawan bicara meskipun itu tindakan yang kurang sopan.

Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah kagami dan orang berambut kuning.

 **~lapangan~**

Kise a.k.a orang berambut kuning dengan pinggiran hitam. Tengah memantulkan bola di tangannya.

Wusshh DUUAKH

Dengan tiba-tiba kise berlari ke arah kiri. Kagami mengikutinya ke arah kiri, tapi saat kagami beralih dari bertahan ke berlari bertepatan dengan kaki kanan yang melangkah harus kembali dikejutkan dengan kise yang melakukan crossover ke arah kanan sehingga membuat langkahnya tertinggal. Kise terus berlari dan langsung melompat saat melihat kesempatan di depan mata. Kise melompat dan akan melakukan dunk sebelum sebuah tangan menghantam bola yang akan ia masukan.

TAP TAP

Kise membulatkan matanya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia tidak percaya, ia tidak melihat kedatangannya dan ia tidak merasakan kehadirannya layaknya kuroko. Kise langsung menyeringai untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang sedikit shok karena ada orang yang bisa melakukan hal mustahil seperti kuroko.

"kau hebat-ssu". Ucap kise memberi pujian pada naruto sembari menormalkan senyumannya.

"namaku namikaze naruto". Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"kise ryouta, apa kau juga dari seirin –ssu". Kise menampilkan sikap periangnya pada naruto.

"one on one?". Naruto menerima bola yang terlempar ke arahnya –tepatnya dari hinata yang telah mengerti tentang naruto-.

"sialan! Kalian mengabaikanku!". Kagami berbicara di tengah perbincangan kise dan naruto dan yang terjadi kagami kembali di acuhkan –pundung di pojokan-.

"terserah". Kise menampilkan seringainya dan naruto mulai berjalan ke arah area three point.

"dua point ia yang menang". Naruto mengoper bolanya pada kise.

"apapun itu!". Kise kembali mengoper bolanya pada naruto.

DUGH DUGH DUGH

Naruto memantulkan bolanya dengan santai dan ciri khas naruto yang masih belum memperlihatkan matanya.

Wusshh

Naruto berlari ke arah kiri dengan tiba –tiba. Kise mengikutinya ke arah kiri, tapi sesaat kise merasakan de javu karena kejadian kagami yang beralih dari bertahan ke berlari di ikuti olehnya dan benar saja bertepatan dengan kaki kanan menyentuh tanah naruto segera melakukan crossover ke arah kanan. Kise yang tak mau kemasukan tidak ambil peduli dengan de javu yang ia rasakan. Kise tetap melangkahkan kaki kanannya dan langsung berbalik ke arah ring, tapi yang ia lihat hanya ketertinggal karena naruto telah melangkah lebih dulu. Dan satu lagi ia berlari mengejarnya, tapi tetap saja kise tidak bisa mengejarnya.

Blush

Bola masuk dengan mudah karena lay-up naruto.

"kiseki no sedai! Jangan membuatku tertawa! Bahkan skill yang kau miliki tak lebih dari seekor monyet!". Naruto berujar datar dan jangan lupakan ucapan sinis yang ia tujukan pada kise. Kise menundukan wajahnya hingga menutupi matanya.

"jika kau ingin tau! Seekor monyet pun bisa mengalahkan dirimu!". Kise menunjukan matanya dan terlihat mata yang tajam bagaikan elang yang akan berburu mangsa.

"dan kau mengakui bahwa kau memang seekor monyet!". Naruto menunjukan seringai kemenangannya dan kise hanya mengabaikannya bagaikan angin lalu. Naruto berjalan menuju ring dan mengambil bola yang tergeletak di lantai. Berjalan ke arah kise yang tengah berdiri di area three point.

 **~luar lapangan~**

Semua kembali kaget dengan apa yang diperlihatkan oleh naruto. Gerakan kagami kembali di copy oleh naruto mereka tau naruto itu hebat. Sedangkan kagami yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam kemudian menyeringai seolah kembali menemukan mangsa yang akan ia kalahkan.

"itu sangat mudah untuk di tiru bahkan olehku". Suara itu keluar dari seorang lelaki cantik dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanan dan ponytailnya membuat semua yang mendengar kembali terkejut.

"a-apa benar hinata-kun?". Tanya riko dengan ruam merah di pipinya.

"tentu saja, un". Hinata kembali membalasnya. Hyuga dan yang lainnya, kecuali kagami, kuroko hanya mampu berbicara dalam batin 'monster'.

 **~lapangan~**

TAP DUGH DUGH

Kise menerima pass yang di berikan naruto padanya dan mulai memantulkan bolanya pada lantai. Naruto membungkukan badannya memasang pose bertahan dan saat kise berlari ke arah kiri naruto segera membalikan badannya ke arah ring dan merasakan kise berada di mana. langsung mendapatkan kise yang ternyata melakukan crossover kembali seperti naruto. Naruto segera melangkah menghadang kise yang ternyata kembali mengarh kekiri.

"kaget, hah?". Tanya naruto di tengah pose bertahannya.

"kita lihat siapa yang akan kaget!". Dan kise segera berlari ke arah kiri naruto dengan drive biasa tanpa trick hanya mengandalkan kecepatan. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mampu terdiam hingga.

Blush

Bola masuk tanpa perlawanan yang berarti dari naruto. 1 – 1.

 **~luar lapangan~**

Team seirin yang melihatnya hanya terheran kenapa naruto tak menghentikan kise, padahal kemarin naruto mampu menghilang dari hadapan mereka seperti sihir dan bisa langsung berada di ring tidak lupa dengan dunk yang ia lakukan.

"apa yang terjadi dengan naruto?". Kagami bertanya pada hinata.

"saa naa (entahlah)". Hinata berucap dengan senyuman manis yang ia berikan pada kagami dan kagami hanya mendapatkan tubuhnya yang mematung tak bisa digerakan, bukan ini bukan karena pesona atau cinta. Tapi, lebih seperti seseorangyang kena kutuk. Kagami segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melihat pertandingan one on one yang berlangsung walau dengan bulu kuduk yang berdiri entah karena apa.

 **~lapangan~**

TAP

Kise melakukan pass pada naruto yang kembali di terima dengan baik oleh naruto.

DUGH DUGH

Naruto kembali memantulkan bolanya berulang – ulang dan kise masih kukuh pada posisi bertahannya. Naruto membungkukan badannya, kise semakin memperkukuh pertahannya dengan memfokuskan mata pada bolanya. Naruto berlari lurus tepat ke arah kise, lalu langsung membelokan arah larinya ke kiri. Kise tak tinggal diam segera melakukan pertahanan agar naruto tak memasuki wilayahnya. Tapi, naruto hanya berlari di arah kiri dengan kise yang berada dikanan agar naruto tak memasukan bolanya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung melompat ke belakang dan langsung melakukan shot di saat ia melompat kebelakang –formles shot-.

Blush

Bola masuk tanpa halangan. Kise yang melihatnya hanya mampu terdiam, dia tak menyangka akan melihat gerakan itu di sini. Ia kira pemain Seirin hanya sebatas beberapa level dibawahnya, tapi ia salah ada yang bisa menyamai level kiseki no sedai juga di sini. Naruto berjalan ke arah ring untuk mengambil bola.

Splasshh

Sebuah bola meluncur dengan kecepatan yang bisa di bilang tinggi ke arah naruto yang tengah membelakangi naruto.

DUGH

Naruto menunduk untuk mengambil bola, sehingga bola yang akan mengenainya hanya melewatinya tanpa permisi dan menghasilkan suara cukup keras pada dinding.

"kau terlalu lama kise!". Ucap seseorang dengan otot yang sangat besar berkulit hitam dan rambut bergaya klimisnya.

"ahk aku hanya sedikit bermain dengannya!". Ucap kise dengan menunjuk naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya dan pria berotot itu secara bergiliran.

"naru-cchi, kita akhiri permainan ini! Aku hanya ingin menyapa pemain Seirin saat ini! Aku tunggu di Kaijou! Bye-ssu". Ucap kise dan langsung pergi meninggalkan naruto.

"ayo kise!". Ucap pria berotot itu dan segera mereka berjalan ke arah luar ruangan lapangan indoor milik Seirin.

"sialan! Dia malah langsung perg begitu saja!". Gerutu naruto.

"dan kau juga bermain seenaknya!". Ucap riko membalas gerutuan naruto.

"kenapa kau baru datang naruto?". Tanya hyuga santai berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian riko.

"ahk tidak kenapa – kenapa, senpai". Naruto berucap kembali dengan santai.

 **~skip~**

Saat ini naruto sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan keringat yang bercucuran karena latihan lima kali lipat yang di berikan riko benar – benar ampuh untuk membuat pemanasannya. Yah naruto menganggapnya hanya pemanasan sedangkan yang lainnya menganggap itu adalah latihan penjemput nyawa atau penyiksaan polos ala riko, senpai.

"naruto-danna besok kau harus memakainya, un!". Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tertunduk dan arwahnya seperti hilang di telan shinigami.

"apa tidak bisa di rubah?". Tanya naruto dengan lesu.

"no! You can't change the rule!". Hinata berujar dengan bahasa inggris yang tak tahu ia dapat entah dari mana.

"sok inggris!". Naruto berujar sinis pada hinata.

"hihihi...". hinata hanya cekikikan mendengar respon naruto.

"yeah, darimu untukmu terserahmu". Naruto kembali berujar dengan nada bosan.

"ayo kita pulang!". Naruto mengangkat tasnya di pundak sebelah kirinya dan segera memegang tangan kiri hinata dan langsung berjalan keluar.

"umm". Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"hinata kau tau siapa pria berotot tadi?". Tanya naruto dengan nada santai untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan hinata.

"yah, dia salah satu dari anggota kiseki no sedai". Hinata membalas ucapan naruto dengan santai kembali.

"apa dia juga dari kaijou?".

"ya, dan juga banyak yang lainnya yang masuk ke sekolah yang bagus".

"hoo ... jadi sekolah mana saja yang menerima kiseki no sedai?". Naruto kembali mengeluarkan pertanyaan seolah ia sedang mengintrogasi hinata.

"Seirin, Touou, Kaijou, Yosen, Rakuzan, dan satu lagi di apa yah ... u'umm". Mereka berjalan ke arah gerbang pintu yang sepertinya tengah di tunggu oleh empat orang lelaki.

"aku lupa, un". Hinata kembali berujar dengan tangan yang menggaruk pipinya 'padahal tadi ia tidak mengatakan un'. Batin naruto.

 **~gerbang~**

"sedang apa kalian disini!?". Pertanyaan keluar dari mulut orang berambut merah dengan tatoo 'ai' di dahi kirinya dengan sinis.

"seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!". Ujar orang yang memakai google hitam.

"dan juga kenapa kau ada di sini! Hah!?". Ujar orang yang memakai google pada orang yang terlihat dengan rambut hitam bob dengan poni yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"aku Cuma mau menemui hinata!" ujarnya simpel, tapi sukses membuat yang lainnya menatapnya tajam.

"untuk apa, hah!?". Si tatoo kembali menyahut dengan lantang dan keras.

"tentu saja menemuinya! Bodoh". Kembali jawaban simpel yang sangat menyakitkan keluar dari mulutnya.

Saat mereka membicarakan mengenai hinata dan saat itu pula lah orang yang di bicarakan datang. Sepertinya, tidak pada waktu yang tepat. Bukan bukan ... ini memang waktu yang kurang tepat karena saat ini tentu saja hinata tengah bersama naruto.

"hinata-chan!". Ujar orang dengan tatoo 'ai' menyoraki kedatangn hinata. Tapi, tak bertahan lama karena sosok yang tengah memegang tangan kiri hinata.

"siapa dia?". Pertanyaan yang keluar dari orang yang berambut bob sampai memenuhi mukanya.

"tentu saja calon suamiku!". Jawab hinata tanpa ragu dan semakin mengamit lengan kanan naruto.

"lepaskan!". Ujar seseorang dengan tattoo 'ai' geram.

"maaf, namaku namikaze naruto". Jawab naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"siapa kalian?". Jawab naruto santai.

"kau tidak perlu tau siapa kami!". Ujar orang ber-tattoo 'ai'.

"aku shikamaru!". Ujar orang dengan rambut bob yang hampir memenuhi wajahnya.

"aku shino!". Dan ini adalah orang yang memakai google hitam, Kedua orang ini tampaknya berbicara dengan emosi yang tertahan.

"dan ada apa perlu apa?". Tampak naruto dari tadi hanya bertanya dengan kesan sopan dan rapih karena bagaimanapun ia lelah dengan ketiga orang ini. Hinata sewaktu SMP pernah memiliki pacar selain dirinya dan tentu saja itu dengan persetujuan naruto. Bagaimanapun naruto mengerti ia tidak mungkin memaksa hinata untuk melakukan hubungan jarak jauh dengannya. Karena setiap orang memiliki yang namanya rasa bosan dan itu juga pasti dimiliki oleh hinata. Dan pastinya! Jika orang ini telah berlebihan naruto akan segera meminta putus pada hinata –miris banget- dan hinata putus dengan mereka juga naruto tau. Alasannya adalah karena ... naruto, hinata sering memainkan handphonenya meski tidak sering. Tapi, mantannya itu mengetahui karena sifat penasaran manusiawi mereka dan berakhir dengan putus dan naruto juga sama dengan hinata dia juga memiliki mantan pacar. Itu akan sangat membosankan jika hanya hinata yang memainkan perannya dan jika berlebihan sama halnya. PUTUS adalah jalanya. Tapi, mereka tau batasan mereka pacaran maka dari itu mereka adem anyem –pasangan yang aneh-.

 **Back to story**

"aku hanya ingin bicara dengan hinata!". Ucap shino dengan shikamaru bersamaan. Orang yang berambut merah bata hanya melihat, karena emosinya yang dari tertahan. Orang ini segera berjalan dan memisahkan naruto dan hinata kemudian memegang tang hinata.

"kumohon kembalilah padaku!". Ujarnya dengan nada memohon berbeda dengan caranya tadi berbicara.

"aku tau waktu itu aku hanya khalaf karena melihat pesan singkat itu! Tapi kumohon kembalilah". Lanjutnya dengan wajah memelasnya.

"maaf gaara, aku tidak bisa!". Ucap hinata tegas.

"kau lihat sendiri! Aku bahkan tidak bisa memegang tanganmu lebih lama dari ini". Hinata melepaskan tangannya yang di pegang oleh gaara.

"bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh!". Ujar shikamaru yang melihat penampilan naruto dan cara ini berhasil mengalihkan semua atensi pada shikamaru.

"apa?". Ujar naruto yang merasa di perhatikan.

"kalau diantara kami berhasil mengalahkanmu!". Shino yang mengerti jalan pikir shikamaru meneruskannya.

"hinata menjadi milik salah satu di antara kami!". Ujar shikamaru berhasil membuat naruto membulatkan matanya dan gaara serta shino hanya menyeringai. Hinata juga ikut menyeringai mendengarnya.

BUKKHH

"sialan kau! Hinata bukan barang yang bisa ku pertaruhkan!". Naruto menempelkan bogemnya pada pipi shikamaru dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan penuhnya karena perkataan shikamaru dan shikamaru tanpa mampu membendung kekagetannya melihat kecepatan naruto. Itu juga terjadi pada shino an gaara juga hinata yang ikut kaget karena kecepatannya sangat cepat dibanding saat bertanding dengannya.

"apa kau takut hah!?". Tanya gaara memprovokasi setelah sadar dari kekagetannya dan saat naruto akan menghilang hinata segera menahan kedua tangannya dari depan naruto.

"...". hinata hanya menyeringai di depan wajah naruto dan naruto yang melihatnya entah kenapa merinding bahkan sampai tulang belakangnya ikut berjengit.

"khukhukhu... ini seru bukan!". Hinata berkata dengan seringai yang bisa di bilang seperti maniak?.

"baiklah jika diantara kalian berhasil menang melawan calon suamiku! Kalian boleh memiliki-ku".

"apa yang kau katakan!". Hinata berteriak pada naruto dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan merendahkan dari hinata.

"sialan!". Naruto hanya mampu mengumpat pada hinata dengan sura pelan.

"winter cup!". Dengan itu naruto segera menarik hinata kembali pulang dengan wajah yang di tekuk dan hinata yang tampak antusias.

 **Tbc . . .**

 **Haahh chap ini udah beres minggu lalu tapi saya gak bisa update soalnya saya kebetulan gak lagi maen ke warnet –saya buat di rumah update di warnet- sekalian download anime.**

 **Dan juga chapter ini sedikit banget dan pas kejadian di gerbang naruto sama hinatanya agak ngawur soalnya saya lupa bagaimana sifat dan tabiatnya makanya jadi agak nista gitu..**

 **Dan terakhir saya kasih list.**

 **Gaara x shino x shikamaru x raikage x rock lee.**

 **Akan memeriahkan fic saya karena gak adil kalo pemain terbaik di pegang seirin semua. Jadi? Gak rame kan? Maka dari itu saya tambahdan listnya masih belum selesai dan untuk sementara akan di rahasiakan. Setiap team akan mendapat tiga pemain dengan potensi zone. Gimana? Mungkin ada sedikit perguncangan pemain! Terutama kuroko yang gak bisa masuk zone! Dan bagaimana jika bisa? Khukhukhu ... tunggu aja!**

 **Maaf kalo chap ini berantakan karena ini belum di chek dan saya akan re-publish jika kesalahannya banyak maaf juga kalo bahasa inggrisnya buruk..…**

 **Review, saran, and flame please?**

 **And then …**

 **Causetoday turn off ...**


	4. Chapter 4

"kau terlihat seperti kakek!, yoshi-nii". ucapan keluar dari seorang perempuan-ralat- setengah perempuan berambut twintail dengan poni menutupi matanya yang berwarna blue sapphire.

"aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan ini dari mu, na~ru~ko~cwan". kiyoshi teppei berujar dengan nada sing a song.

JDUAK

gadis itu memegang kerah kiyoshi yang sedang berbaring diranjang rumah sakit dan tanpa basa - basi mengadu jidat nya dengan kiyoshi.

"naruko-chan! jaga sikapmu!". ucap seorang laki - laki -ralat- makhluk tak jelas berbentuk laki-laki berambut panjang hingga punggungnya dengan warna hitam yang sangat kentara dipadu dengan poni nya yang menutupi mata kanannya yang berwarna hitam sewarna dengan sebelah kiri.

"ittai!". kiyoshi memegang keningnya akibat tabrakan jidat dengan naru?ko?to?.

"diamlah! dan juga, siapa lagi gaya yang kau pakai itu hinata!". naru?ko?to? ah sebut saja naru. dia menunjuk hinata yang ternyata adalah laki - laki absurd tadi.

"baka nano! tentu saja aku adalah madara!". hinata yang ternyata sedang memakai gaya madara -tokoh utama madara shippuden- dengan gaya angkuh alias menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"aku tau itu! tapi, kenapa kau mengubah warna rambutmu! dan juga lensa itu terlihat buruk!". naru langsung pundung dipojokan ketika selesai mengungkapkan perasaannya seraya bergumam"kembalikan hinataku!". dibarengi dengan aura suram dan memukul - mukul tembok pelan.

'aku tidak tau harus senang atau sedih ketika di datangi perempuan dan laki - laki jadi - jadian ini!'. batin kiyoshi miris melihat naruto yang berpakaian perempuan dan hinata yang berpakaian laki - laki. 'mungkin mereka akan menjadi keluarga crossdresser'. kiyoshi berpikiran positive saat melihat naruto yang ditenangkan oleh hinata dengan cara mengelus punggungnya dan berucap"tenang aku akan bertanggung jawab!". dan naruto malah semakin putus asa. 'absurd!'. batin kiyoshi.

 **The Yellow Flash IV**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Not my own**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Warning :**

 **Hinata keterlaluan Ooc, Typo, EYD(ejaan yang disempurnakan) kurang bagus, pemaksaan alur, crossdresser!naruhina.**

 **AN/ : Crossdresser adalah orang yang berpakaian tidak semestinya. Co/ : cowo pake baju cewe and cewe pake baju cowo. Bukan (bences)**

 **Klo cosplayer itu Cuma berpakaian (meniru) layaknya chara anime, game, dll.**

 **The Yellow Flash IV**

naruto berjalan dengan digandeng oleh hinata, hinata berpakaian yang menurutnya normal. kaos berwarna merah dengan flat hitam ditangan pendeknya dan tulisan 'of course'. di tengah baju berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan jeans hitam panjang sampai mata kaki dan sepatu 'converse'. berwarna merah sangat jelas terpasang dikakinya. sedangkan untuk tampilan gaya rambut hinata memakai wig rambut 'emo'. dengan poni dari kanan ke kiri yang sedikit membuat matanya agak tertutup tanpa ada gaya ekor bebek dibelakangnya. sedangkan naruto?

ia saat ini memakai wig rambut twintail pirang dengan poni yang entah kenapa selalu menyembunyikan kedua matanya. baju yang ia kenakan adalah baju lengan pendek berwarna merah jambu atau pink dan flat yang sama dengan hinata, tulisan yang berada ditengah baju berbunyi 'touch me'. yang membuat banyak lelaki menaruh matanya kepada naruto. jeans hitam yang sama dengan hinata melekat di seluruh kakinya ditambah dengan sepatu 'converse'. berwarna pink sangat menawan dikaki naruto. hampir seluruh pasang mata menatap naruto dan hinata.

"hinata!". naruto berbicara dengan nada agak pelan.

"apa, naruko-chan?". hinata menyahut dengan senyuman indah terpatri di wajahnya yang membuat naruto -entah kenapa bersemu- dan banyak perempuan bersemu melihat hinata tersenyum, begitu pula laki-laki turut bersemu saat melihat naruto.

"kau seharusnya menambahkan suffix -kun, naru-chan!". hinata kembali menimpali sebelum naruto kembali bertanya.

"boleh aku me-melepas ini?". tanya naruto dengan memegang tonjolan kecil di dadanya. yah, naruto memiliki tonjolan kecil didadanya. bagaimana bisa? tentu saja dengan bra ditambah dengan pengganjal, ini adalah ide brilian hinata.

"kau ingin melepas itu? bagaimana jika kau lepas semua saja gayamu! dan aku juga akan melepaskanmu!" hinata menyeringai di dalam batin saat melihat naruto depresi. entah mengapa ekspresi itu membuat hinata bergairah 'S' mungkin.

"maafkan aku". 'gomen okaa-san!'. naruto hanya pasrah dan kembali diam mengikuti hinata yang menggandeng tangannya.

"hinata, kita akan kemana?". naruto bertanya pada hinata yang terlihat tersenyum.

"kita akan mengunjungi teiko". hinata masih menggandeng lengan naruto, menuntunnya menuju sekolah yang bernama teiko itu.

"teiko? bukannya itu adalah sekolah SMP yang terkenal dengan basketnya? untuk apa kita kesana?". tidak naruto pungkiri bahwa ia penasaran dengan apa yang membuat hinata tertarik untuk mengunjungi teiko, yang notabene nya adalah mantan sekolah SMP hinata.

"yap, betul sekali! kita akan bertemu dengan kawan lamaku disana!". hinata berujar dengan antusias.

"hmm... siapa? sepertinya kau sangat bahagia? laki-laki?". naruto bertanya dengan nada yang mengisyaratkan keingin tahuan yang sangat kentara.

"benar, semua laki-laki!". naruto tiba - tiba saja mempererat genggaman tangannya pada hinata, entah kenapa ia mendengarnya agak menyakitkan. meskipun, ia tau hinata tidak akan macam-macam dengan mereka tapi tetap saja ia merasa gelisah.

"tunggu? semua? oh souka, apa tim basket teiko?" naruto yang tadi mengeraskan genggaman tangan, kembali agak mengendurkannya.

"yah, kau akan tau saat berhadapan dengan mereka, naru-chan! aku yakin kau akan sangat bahagia!". hinata berujar lebih antusias saat mengetahui ia dan naruto-nya akan berhadapan dengan para lelaki teiko.

~Skip

naruto berjalan masih dengan digandeng oleh hinata yang berada di depannya, mereka berjalan dengan satu kali harus menaiki bus untuk mencapai sekolah yang bernama SMP Teiko. berada di depan gerbang sekolah SMP ini entah kenapa membuat hinata juga naruto sedikit merasakan tekanan. tidak, tidak fic ini tetap berada dijalannya dan tidak akan berubah menjadi fic supranatural. naruto dan hinata melangkahkan kakinya pada gerbang dan...

tidak ada apa - apa, mereka hanya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sebuah gedung yang terlihat besar dengan desain modern.

"apa itu tujuan kita?". naruto bertanya pada hinata dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh hinata. entah kenapa tekanan yang berasal dari gedung didepan mereka ini, membuat naruto sangat bergairah dan sangat bernafsu.. bukan! bukan nafsu bejat, tapi nafsu bermain basketnya sangat meningkat drastis.

naruto dan hinata kembali berjalan untuk memasuki gedung itu, dan saat berada di depan pintu. keduanya melakukan hal yang sama menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

CKLEK

pintu dibuka oleh hinata dan saat terbuka entah bagaimana, karena fic ini bukan fic ecchi atau hentai sinar dewa menyelimuti bagian dalam pintu dan saat terbuka terlihat lima orang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri seolah menunggu seseorang.

"kau terlambat, nano-dayo!". si kacamata berambut hijau menyahut dengan ekpresi tajam.

"hinata-chin! aku merindukan makananmu!". seorang raksasa berambut ungu memberengutkan mukanya saat melihat hinata tak membawa apa-apa.

"hinata-cchi kau kemarin kemana!?". dengan tingkah kanak - kanaknya sikuning bertanya.

"haah!". satu - satunya yang berkulit coklat disana hanya mengambil nafas dan membuangnya dengan keras.

"wah! tidak biasanya hinata membawa wanita! bisa kau keluarkan dia dipertemuan ini hinata?". manusia pendek berambut merah tersenyum seolah akan menguliti dari ujung kepala wanita yang dibawa hinata hingga ujung kakinya.

"tenang dulu akashi-san! aku tau kau marah. tapi, aku tak bisa untuk tidak membawanya". hinata tertawa gugup mungkin gelisah karena sikap akashi, dan naruto tak melewatkan itu. naruto berjalan menarik hinata dengan senyuman yang terlihat lembut, hingga berhenti dijajaran mereka berlima.

"abaikan saja aku!". naruto berujar santai dan para laki - laki dari anggota yang ternyata kiseki no sedai tak melewatkan aura tipis ditubuhnya. akashi berjalan menuju naruto dengan tangan yang mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah cutter akan melayang pada naruto dari akashi jika saja tidak ada sebuah bola basket menuju naruto.

TAP

naruto menangkap bola basket tepat disamping wajahnya dengan tenang. melihatnya didepan wajahnya dan mulai memantulkan bolanya dengan tangan kanan.

DUGH DUGH DUGH

"bagaimana dengan bermain dua point pertama ia yang menang?". semuanya menatap naruto dengan serius.

"kau-ssu? ah hentikan! aku takut kau menangis-ssu!". seseorang berambut kuning a.k.a kise berujar dengan kedua kepalan tangan mengucek mata, bermaksud mengejek naruto.

"hibur aku!". aomine atau sirambut biru nampak menampilkan minatnya sedikit.

"apa ada lagi?". tanya naruto dengan suara feminimnya dan entah bagaimana, naruto, midorima telah berada di sisi lapangan yang sama sedangkan aomine, kise, murasakibara, juga akashi berada di sisi yang lainnya.

"aku datang kesini hanya untuk menggantikan kuroko! anggap saja naruko-chan menggantikanku!". hinata berujar karena tidak ingin bermain bersama para monster ini. ia pun berjalan menuju ke sisi luar lapangan.

"ryouta! atsushi! pindah posisi!". mereka berdua yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menurut saja dengan apa yang diperintahkan akashi.

"kau!". naruto menunjuk murasakibara.

"kau tidak perlu pindah! aku tidak mau kalian kesusahan melawanku, lebih baik three on three!". murasakibara masih berada di team akashi, sedangkan kise berada di team yang sama dengan naruto.

"jangan menyusahkanku-ssu/nano-dayo!". ucapan berbarengan keluar dari makhluk hijau juga kuning.

"santai saja! kita mulai! hinata-kun akan menjadi wasitnya!". hinata yang mendengar itu segera berlari mengambil bola dan berdiam diri ditengah lapang untuk memulai pertandingan. tiba - tiba saja aura yang berada dilapangan terasa mencekam team naruto dengan team akashi, aura keduanya berbenturan dengan keras meskipun ini hanya sebuah latihan.

PRIIT Wusshh TAP

kise dibarisan terdepan berlawanan dengan murasakibara, saat bola diterbangkan oleh hinata. kise dan murasakibara langsung melompat tinggi, semua orang tahu bahwa saat ini bola akan didapatkan oleh murasakibara. murasakibara yang mendapatkan bola langsung saja mengopernya pada akashi.

TAP

akashi menerima bola pemberian dari murasakibara dengan santai.

DUGH DUGH

akashi mendrible bolanya menuju arah ring hingga tiba - tiba kise menghadangnya. akashi kembali memantulkan bolanya dengan santai, para kiseki no sedai ini masih bermain tanpa mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya.

SYUT TAP

akashi melakukan bounce pass pada aomine yang berada dibelakangnya,langsung saja ia mendrible bolanya ke arah sisi kanan darinya. berlari melewati kise. hingga midorima menghalanginya.

CIT CIT

berlari ke arah kanan midorima lalu melakukan crossover ke kanan dari arahnya-aomine- dan midorima masih mengikuti aomine dengan ketat.

SYUT

dan saat midorima masih belum melepaskannya, aomine melakukan crossover kembali dengan bola yang dengan cepat berpindah dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri dan melemparnya langsung menuju akashi yang berada ditengah.

TAP

dan akashi menerima bola dari aomine dengan santai dan langsung berhadapan one on one dengan naruto yang masih berpakain girly.

"menyingkirlah onna!". akashi mengeluarkan perintah mutlaknya.

"itu jika kau bisa, chibi!". naruto melayani akashi yang saat ini berada di depannya.

"dengarkan perintahku! karena aku, **absolute!** ". akashi berujar tegas dan penuh kearoganan.

DUGH DUGH DUGH

akashi mendrible pelan bola yang berada di tangannya sekarang, dunia menjadi hitam dan hanya sebuah garis tubuh benda lainnya yang tergambar.

dengan tiba - tiba tubuh naruto terjatuh dengan lutut kanan bergetar, akashi melewatinya dengan mudah kemudian melakukan lay-up dan...

Blush

bola masuk dengan sempurna. naruto masih terduduk ditempatnya, dengan wajah menunduk.

"sudah kubilang! aku ini, **absolute!** ". akashi berjalan melewati naruto dengan santai. naruto masih diam terduduk dan midorima juga kise yang tidak kuasa saat melihat wanita -jadi - jadian- itu terduduk, langsung saja mendekatinya.

"apa kau mau menghentikannya, nano-dayo?". midorima bertanya dengan posisi berdiri dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"sudah kubilang bukan? jangan menangis-ssu". kise menjongkokan diri disamping naruto.

"shishishi...". naruto tertawa pelan membuat midorima juga kise heran. mendongakan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang terlihat manis dimata midorima juga kise.

"kita balas mereka!". lanjut naruto seraya berdiri, sedangkan midorima dan kise hanya terdiam dengan semburat kecil diwajah mereka saat naruto menunjukan senyumnya.

PAK

naruto meninju kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kiri dengan keras, hingga menyadarkan lamunan midorima juga kise. kise melirik midorima, keduanya langsung saja mengangguk tanpa perintah. midorima berjalan menuju ring dan mengambil bolanya.

WuusshTAP

melempar bolanya menuju kise yang diterima dengan baik. kise mendrible bola hingga setengah lapangan aomine langsung menghadangnya.

DUGH DUGH Wuussh

kise dan aomine hanya diam ditempat saling membaca tujuan masing-masing, kise yang merasa tidak akan menang jika mendrible bola. langsung mengoper pada naruto yang berada di belakangnya.

TAP

naruto menerima baik bola dari kise dan segera berlari menuju kekanan dan aomine yang mengikutinya. naruto berhenti membuat aomine berhenti dihadapannya sejauh satu meter. naruto melakukan bounce pass pada aomine seolah memberikannya begitu saja membuat kise dan midorima mendesah dan ...

Flash

saat aomine akan mengambil bola yang berada dihadapannya, tiba - tiba wajah naruto berada dihadapannya dengan jarak lima centimeter bahkan nafas citrus naruto sangat terasa dihidung aomine. blue sapphire, aomine bersemu merah melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini dan disaat ia saat itu juga naruto kembali menghilang dari hadapannya membuat aomine jatuh terduduk.

Flash DUGH DUGH

naruto muncul dibelakang aomine membuat semua anggota kiseki no sedai terkejut, mereka bahkan tidak bisa mengikuti pergerakannya yang seperti menghilang itu. mendrible santai, setelah aomine boss selanjutnya muncul. point guard Teiko a.k.a akashi, akashi menyeringai.

"kau lumayan juga, onna!". ucap akashi arogan.

"mau yang lebih hebat? akan ku tunjukan padamu!". naruto segera berlari menuju akashi yang berada dua meter didepannya.

DUGH CIT

saat hampir satu meter, naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melakukan bounce pass pada kise yang berada di kanannya.

TAP

kise menerima bola dari naruto dan segera berlari menuju ring yang tengah dijaga murasakibara, kise berlari menuju wilayah three point yang langsung di jaga ketat dari depan oleh murasakibara.

CIT CIT

kise melakukan pivot dari kiri kanan dan terus seperti itu untuk membuka celah hingga menimbulkan decitan dari gesekan sepatu dengan lantai. kise melihat naruto yang tengah dijaga akashi lepas dan akan langsung menuju ring.

Wuussh SYUT

kise berada dipinggir luar ring kanan, maju satu langkah ke depan dan melakukan bounce kebelakang melalui celah kakinya dan mengoper pada naruto dengan tangan kiri. ke arah naruto yang siap melakukan dunk.

murasakibara tentu saja langsung berlari menuju naruto, tak ingin memberinya celah.

TAP SYUT

naruto menerima bola saat berada di udara, dan dengan sangat cepat murasakibara sudah berada didepannya, dengan control bola yang bagus naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya saat masih diudara seolah akan memasukan bola dan langsung saja... melakukan pass pada midorima yang berada di luar three point.

TAP

midorima menerima dengan baik bola dari naruto dan segera saja midorima menekuk kedua kaki, lalu shot three point midorima pun tak bisa dicegah.

Blush

bola masuk dengan sempurna.

TAP

naruto menginjakan kembali kakinya dilapangan indoor SMP Teiko, mencari pemandangan kesekitar dan melihat sosok berambut merah berbadan kecil.

"aku menang!". naruto melakukan pose 'V' pada akashi yang melihatnya dengan hmm... entahlah.

"kita lanjutkan!". akashi berjalan menuju ring dan mengambil bola, mengabaikan team naruto yang kembali menuju posisi bertahan dengan naruto di posisi terdepan sebagai power forward, kise ditengah a.k.a point guard, dan midorima mengisi bagian belakang di posisi center.

SYUT TAP

akashi langsung mengoper pada aomine yang diterimanya tanpa hambatan.

DUGH DUGH DUGH

aomine berjalan sembari mendrible bola ditangan kanannya, melihat kedepan ia melihat naruto dengan gaya rambut twintail dengan poni dan mata sayunya. ia hampir kehilangan fokus karena mengingat kejadian tadi, kembali menajamkan indra penglihatannya. aomine segera berlari menuju naruto, mata aomine langsung berubah seperti elang dengan aura berwarna biru seolah menyelimutinya. dunia menjadi hitam dan hanya di isi oleh gadis -jadi - jadian- dengan aura orange dan laki - laki beraura biru, aomine mendrible bola kekanannya sehingga aura biru yang menyelimutinya bergoyang seperti api,

naruto berlari ke kiri mengikuti aomine dan auranya menambah kesan keren padanya.

TAP DUGH

aomine berlari di ikuti naruto dikirinya bola ia pantulkan ke belakang dengan naruto yang tidak bisa berhenti karena terlalu cepat, aomine membalikan badan untuk mengambil bola dan ia harus membelalakan matanya saat naruto tiba-tiba didepannya dengan mengambil bola 'bukannya ia yang paling jauh'. batin aomine, dan ketika itu juga dunia kembali semula dan berwarna. semua membelalakan matanya karena aomine kalah cepat oleh naruto yang notabenenya seorang gadis (yang kiseki no sedai tahu).

naruto langsung berlari dengan kecepatan standart.

di depannya akashi kembali menghadang naruto.

"kau tahu! emperor eye milikku bisa melihat masa depan tiga detik lebih cepat! karena itulah aku ini, **Absolute!** ". akashi memasang pose bertahan di depan naruto yang masih lima meter didepannya. naruto menyeringai mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh akashi.

Flash

dunia berubah menjadi hitam dan garis tubuh berwarna merah milik akashi terlihat mendominasi garis putih lapangan ring dan lainnya. tapi, satu hal yang membuat akashi heran. naruto! 'dimana dia'. batin akashi dan saat itu juga akashi melebarkan matanya saat mendengar bisikan di telinga kirinya "jika kau bisa melihat masa depan tiga detik lebih cepat, maka aku hanya harus satu detik lebih cepat darimu, bukan?". dan bisikan itu kembali membuat dunia berwarna. naruto berdiri dibelakang akashi yang terjatuh akibat syok.

naruto kembali mendrible dengan kecepatan standart dan saat naruto dihadapannya berdiri murasakibara, naruto langsung menghentikan larinya.

"aku takkan membiarkanmu lewat!". murasakibara berujar dengan serius setelah melihat akashi yang dengan mudah dilewati oleh naruto.

DUGH DUGH DUGH

naruto memantulkan bolanya ditangan kanannya dengan pelan.

Flash

bola yang berada ditangan kanan naruto dipantulkan dengan cepat, dan naruto berlari kearah kiri dengan cepat. saat murasakibara melihat naruto berlari ia tidak melihatnya memegang bola, melirik ke kiri dan ternyata bola telah ada ditangan kise. menekuk kedua lututnya three shot form dan murasakibara yang melihatnya tidak bisa mengabaikannya, berlari menuju kise dan langsung menghadangnya saat ia tengah melompat untuk three point.

SYUT

kise melompat melakukan three point dan murasakibara melompat untuk melakukan defense, dan murasakibara berhasil menyentuh ujung dari bola.

Trank

bola mengenai ring saat murasakibara berada di udara, bola terjatuh dan langsung mendarat pada naruto yang melakukan rebound, memelototkan matanya karena ia kecolongan. saat itu juga suasana terlihat...

PRIIIIIIIIIIT

"OWARI DA OWARI!". teriakan hinata menggelegar diruangan itu. semuanya melirik hinata seperti ingin melahapnya.

"aha...ahahahaha". hinata tertawa canggung saat para anggota kiseki no sedai melihatnya seperti itu. naruto berjalan menuju hinata, untuk menyelamatkan hinata dari amukan laki - laki yang di sebut generasi keajaiban itu.

"aku lelah! hinata-kun!". naruto bertingkah manis pada hinata agar hinata terhindar dari masalah dan saat melihat itu entah kenapa suasana malah bertambah parah, semakin mencekam. para kiseki no sedai mendekati lokasi naruto juga hinata.

"wah kau hebat! ngomong - ngomong, kita belum berkenalan-ssu!". kise yang pertama berencana merubah suasana, segera menanyakan nama gadis -jadi - jadian- yang bermain hingga membuat darah anggota kiseki no sedai mendidih.

"ryouta benar, kau belum mengenalkan dirimu, nona?". akashi bertanya dengan senyuman ganjil di bibirnya dan jangan lupakan perubahan tatapan akashi yang agak melembut.

"hmm... ore no name wa namikaze naruko, desu!". naruto mengenalkan dirinya dengan senyuman bertengger dibibir, membuat para anggota kiseki no sedai tersenyum lebar.

"ore? nano-dayo". midorima berucap ambigu tapi mampu membuat naruto gelagapan dan semuanya heran.

"hmm... hinata! apa kau pacarnya naruko...-chan?". aomine bertanya dan mengalihkan pertanyaan ambigu midorima, semua atensi menatap fokus naruto dan hinata. naruto terlihat memerah, dan hinata hanya tersenyum dan mulai menjawab.

"bukan".

JLEB

hinata menjawab tenang, berbeda dengan naruto yang seolah ditusuk oleh panah gandiwa.

"dia adik pacarku!". dan naruto menatap hinata aneh. sementara hinata hanya membalas naruto dengan senyuman aneh. "nama kakaknya namikaze naruto". dibalas anggukan oleh para anggota kiseki no sedai, disertai senyuman aneh mereka. 'chance'. batin para kiseki no sedai, tentunya kecuali kuroko.

"ah... ngomong - ngomong apa naru-cchi itu yang kemarin-ssu?". tanya kise mengingat pertandingan kemarin dengan seseorang yang ia dengar naruto.

"eh... benarkah? apa kau berhasil mengalahkannya?". tanya naruto dengan akting antusias, membuat para kiseki no sedai yang hadir mengepalkan tangan dan meregangkannya.

"sayang sekali-ssu!". ujar kise lesu.

"apa dia sehebat itu, ryouta?". tanya akashi serius dan seringaian bertengger di mulutnya.

"tentu saja nii-chan sangat hebat! bahkan nii-chan sering mengalahkan naru!". naruto berceramah dengan aura api membara sebagai background karena ia memuji dirinya sendiri.

"hmm... eto... bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian?". ucapan hinata seolah membuyarkan segala keingin tahuan mereka terhadap naruko, sampai - sampai mereka lupa mengenalkan diri. kiseki no sedai tanpa kuroko ini tampak tersenyum dengan canggung karena lupa memberikan nama mereka.

"aku akashi seijuuro!". jawab akashi dengan menjulurkan tangannya dan diterima dengan baik. akashi diam, tetap menyatukan tangannya dengan naruto, membuat para anggota yang menunggu giliran perkenalan berkedut.

Plak

si mantan wakil kapten teiko menampar pelan tangan akashi, membuat akashi mendelik padanya dengan sukarela. midorima berdehem untuk menyesuaikan keadaan, menjulurkan tangannya yang juga disambut oleh naruto.

"namaku midorima shintarou!, aku shooting guard dengan akurasi seratus persen!". midorima membanggakan dirinya di depan yang lainnya, mendengus yang bisa dilakukan semuanya akan tingkah midorima yang sok keren dan terakhir menatap naruto dengan tangan kiri membetulkan letak kacamatanya "yoroshiku!". lanjut midorima dan melepaskan tangannya dari naruto, saat melihat kise yang terlihat akan menepisnya. seperti yang ia lakukan pada akashi. kise menjulurkan tangannya pada naruto.

"aku kise ryouta, kau bisa memanggilku ryouta posisiku small forward. kau tahu aku ini model jadi kau boleh meminta tanda tanganku nanti!". naruto menerima dengan baik tangan kise dan mengucapkan "benarkah?". saat kise bercerita tentang profesinya, tapi dalam hati ia mendengus.

"aku murasakibara atsushi!". murasakibara berkenalan dengan nada malas, membuat naruto mengatakan "kau berbeda onii-chan!". dan saat itu juga "untukmu!". murasakibara memberikan nmaibo kesukaannya pada naruto.

"aku aomine daiki! boleh aku meminta nomer ponsel serta e-mail milikmu naru-chan?". aomine menjulurkan tangan disertai ucapannya membuat yang lain berpikir bagaimana mereka akan mendapatkannya juga, karena tidak mungkin aomine akan memberikannya.

"ha'i". jawab naruto santai, sehingga membuat yang lainnya berpikir keras.

"ore, mou! aku membutuhkan nomermu jika ada agensi meminta mencarikan model, tak apakan-ssu?". kise memberikan alasan dengan godaan agensi untuk memberikan nomernya.

"watashi mou!, mungkin kita bisa bermain seperti ini lagi dan menghubungimu dengan mudah!". midorima memberikan alasan logis yang paling dapat ia cari dalam otaknya yang pintar.

"ore mou!". murasakibara atsushi hanya satu - satunya yang meminta tanpa alasan.

akashi terlihat tidak meminta nomer ataupun e-mail milik naruto, namun ternyata dalam diamnya itu terlihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan. jika kita melihat lebih dekat pada matanya, akashi sedang mengaktifkan mata emperor eye miliknya dan membaca gerakan tangan para kiseki no sedai yang sedang mencatat dalam handphone masing - masing nomer dan e-mail naruto -ini mata dewa malah dibuat mata nista :v-

setelah kejadian absurd ini berlangsung beberapa menit hinata kembali memecahkan keheningan.

"baiklah! sebenarnya aku tau apa maksud kalian berkumpul! jadi, aku akan pulang sekarang!". hinata berujar mengerti dengan keadaan mereka yang berkumpul lagi.

"ayo naruko-chan!". hinata menarik tangan kanan naruto, melepaskan naruto dari para kiseki no sedai yang tengah menebarkan pheromon(tulisannya bener?). naruto juga menghela nafas syukur karena hinata menariknya dari jaring para kiseki ini.

"baiklah naru pulang dulu! bye!". naruto melambaikan tangan kirinya dan dibalas oleh lambaian tangan kanan para kiseki no sedai, bahkan murasakibara si hidup segan matipun enggan ikut melambaikan tangannya.

CKLEK

hinata membuka pintu dan keluar bersama naruto dan menutup pintu itu kembali. naruto tampak tersenyum penuh arti.

"arigatou na hinata-chan!". hinata menoleh pada naruto yang tersenyum tulus padanya dan membuat dadanya bergelora. entah setan apa yang merasuki hinata, hinata menarik tangan naruto pada gang sepi yang berada disekolah teiko. naruto menyender pada sebuah tembok terlihat hinata yang tengah menunduk dengan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. naruto tersenyum penuh arti melihat hinata seperti ini, karena jarang - jarang ia 'yang sekarang' mendapatkan momen seperti ini. hinata mendongakan wajahnya dengan mata tertutup dengan bibir yang sedikit maju.

naruto yang mengerti pun ikut mendekatkan wajahnya pada hinata, hingga nafas keduanya terasa sangat nyaman di indra penciuman masing - masing.

~Chuu~

daging lembut tanpa tulang itu bersentuhan, naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan menjilat bibir hinata. hinata membuka mulutnya dan naruto tanpa sungkan memasukan lidahnya pada mulut naruto.

"~hmm~ahnn!". hinata mendesah lembut saat naruto menarik kepalanya semakin rapat dengan tangan kanannya, ia memegang kepala dan leher naruto dengan dekapannya ia sudah tidak bisa berdiri sehingga naruto mendekap pinggangnya dengan tangan kiri. hinata membalas lumatan naruto di bibirnya, melingkarkan lidah mereka hingga terlepas dan hinata menjilat bibir bawah naruto dan saat naruto akan kembali mendaratkan bibirnya...

"apa yang kalian lakukan ditempat ini!?". tanya seseorang dengan celana hitam baju putih dan topi 'security'.

hinata dan naruto mengangguk bersamaan, kemudian berlari meninggalkan si security di belakangnya yang tengah berlari mengejar. gelak tawa disela lari mereka membuat suasana sore ini seolah penuh bintang gemerlap.

 **Tbc . . .**

 **Yo! Maaf saya baru update fic** **…** **tadinya saya mau berhenti sejenak** **…**

 **Saya lagi un, to, ujikom, ujipraktek, haah** **…** **dan** **…**

 **Bukan itu yang buat saya sibuk** **…** **saya punya band, group alat music tradisional calung, tari di suatu objek pariwisata t*m, ahk saya sibuk yang kaya gitu** **…**

 **Bukan sibuk belajar, saya tipe orang suka bergerak tapi tidak suka mengotak** **…** **:v dan bisa dibilang saya gak punya (?). yang bilang otak sialan lu! :v**

 **Oke pembahasan di chapter ini :**

 **1\. Naruto dipaksa crossdress sama hinata**

 **2\. Para kiseki mulai ngaco**

 **3\. Kiseki no sedai bukan Cuma yang jadi team inti teiko**

 **4\. Kata 'ore' itu biasa dipakai laki-laki klo dijepang, makanya midori heran**

 **5\. Apalagi ya? Saya lupa….**

 **Yah intinya klo mau fic saya update PM aja nanti klo saya bisa paling saya update secepetnya (2 atau 1 minggu)…**

 **Terakhir untuk kazukiarashi-san, terimakasih untuk pemberitahuannya….**

 **Jangan lupa review, kritik, saran, dan flame please?**

 **Causetoday turn off . . .**


End file.
